Stargate Alternative
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Lorqu’une jeune femme inconnue parvient à traverser la porte des étoiles malgré l’iris, pour annoncer la prochaine destruction de la Galaxie, de nouveaux horizons s’ouvrent à la science, au SGC, à la planète, et à SG1…
1. Perdue

Statut : Fan-série de 10 épisodes

Auteur : BiBiche.

Genre : aventure, intrigue, science fiction, romance Sam&Jack.

Spoiler saisons 8, 9 & 10

Résumé : Lorqu'une jeune femme inconnue parvient à traverser la porte des étoiles malgré l'iris, pour annoncer la prochaine destruction de la Galaxie, de nouveaux horizons s'ouvrent à la science, à la planète, au SGC, et à Sam & Jack…

Episode 1.01: Prologue : Perdue

Dimanche 29 juin 2026, Terre.

_Mon nom est Mao'ling et aujourd'hui cela fait 20 ans que je suis née… Ce devrait être le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais il n'en est rien, aujourd'hui je ne fêterai pas ma naissance mais ma mort prochaine, ainsi que celle de plus 180 milliards d'individus. _

_Aujourd'hui c'est la fin des espèces libres de la confédération des T.H.A.J.N.E, aujourd'hui tout finira comme tout a commencé, en poussière… _

_D'innombrables décennies d'évolution pour créer des êtres doués d'intelligence et si différents, un don de « Dieu » pour certains, pure folie pour d'autres, tout ceci pour en arriver à s'entre tuer pour le pouvoir, pour la gloire, pour des notions philosophiques aberrantes, qui ne sont valables que pour un individu à la fois, pour le plus fort. C'est-à-dire nos ennemis. On ne prononce pas leur nom par peur, peur de la mort. Aujourd'hui, ces derniers ont trouvé le moyen de nous éradiquer de l'univers malgré les efforts communs des 6 races d'êtres intelligents. Notre fin est proche, nous ne survivrons pas à cette énième attaque. _

_Ce que je trouve le plus aberrant dans l'histoire de l'univers, c'est qu'inlassablement nous nous obstinons, nous, êtres soit disant doués d'intelligence, à reproduire nos erreurs, vivre dans l'égoïsme et la luxure au dépend des autres, quitte à les détruire pour arriver à ses fins, comme pour les nazis, pour les Goa'ulds, ou les réplicateurs. Nous nous entre tuons, alors qu'une fois exterminés cette race qui se prétend si supérieure, s'apercevra vite qu'elle avait besoin de ce « melting pot » pour vivre. Mais il sera trop tard comme toujours… _

_Pourtant, un espoir était survenu, un espoir longtemps préparé à faire face à notre ennemi. Nos dirigeants affirmaient qu'il possédait tous les atouts pour vaincre ces ennemis. Cet espoir c'était moi. Pauvres fous qu'ils étaient, ils avaient cru que mes prédestinées génétiques feraient de moi un être invincible face à l'ennemi, ils se sont trompés comme toujours. Je ne suis rien, rien d'exceptionnelle, juste un savant mélange de gènes Goa'ulds et de gènes Anciens : un savant mélange de mes parents, comme me disait mon pauvre père, qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe en me voyant aujourd'hui. Tous avaient mis leur espoir en moi, ma famille, mes amis, les dirigeants des différentes races, en voyant les pouvoirs que j'avais développés durant mon enfance._

_Mais aujourd'hui me voici face à ma mort, face à mon déshonneur, face à mon ennemi qui me tient à sa merci. Cela fait 20 ans jour pour jour que je suis née, et c'est aujourd'hui que je vais mourir de la main de l'ennemi, douce ironie de la vie. Il a su percer mon armure de métal, et atteindre mes faiblesses que je pensais être ma force de vaincre. Je meurs en déshonorant ma famille, mon peuple et la confédération des T.H.A.J.N.E. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur de leurs espoirs. Moi, qui voulais venger mes parents et mon peuple, je les ai tous détruits et je me détruis à mon tour. Je me suis trahie comme je les ai trahis, j'ai occulté mon esprit scientifique et mon cœur, pour n'écouter que mon âme de soldat, et aujourd'hui j'en paye le prix de ma vie et celles de plus cent quatre-vingts milliards d'individus. Je n'ai pas su associer les trois forces et les deux esprits qui font de moi l'être de tous les espoirs : l'Elue. Mais l'élue de quoi, du malheur et de la honte, mais sûrement pas du Bien et de la paix._

Ses pensées s'arrêtent là où la main de son ennemi se ressert… autour de son cou. Une larme perle sur son visage défiguré par la torture, la honte, l'amertume et la mort, qui vient la prendre. Ses lèvres bleuies murmurent des supplications :

_« Laissez moi mourir, je vous en prie…»_

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement…

Soudain, la porte des étoiles s'ouvre brutalement, contre toutes attentes de ses ennemis. Ils ne contrôlent apparemment pas le destin, comme ils le prétendaient … Son inconscient remarque, dans un dernier élan de lucidité, que ce ne sont pas sept chevrons mais neuf, qui s'enclenchent.

_« C'est… c'est impossible, ils n'ont pas le droit…. »_

Et pourtant, elle sent déjà la main de son ennemi se desserrer de son cou, elle se sent happée par la masse bleutée de la porte des étoiles. Son ennemi, plus que perturbé par cet évènement inattendu, se rend tout d'un coup, compte qu'il ne contrôle pas le destin, mais qu'il fait partie des pions de la bataille pour la vie, comme nous le sommes tous. La force provenant de la porte s'accroît sur elle et son ennemi la lâche à cette force qui le dépasse. Son corps est violemment propulsé dans le vortex où elle se met à flotter à toute vitesse dans ce trou de ver qui traverse la galaxie vers une direction qui lui est inconnue.

_« Où m'envoient-ils ? Pourquoi font-ils ça ?_ »

Tant de questions qui affluent dans son esprit au moment où elle traverse brutalement la porte de l'autre coté. Elle s'écrase lamentablement sur une rampe d'accès métallique roulant jusqu'en bas. Elle entend comme une sorte de sirène qui lui hurle aux oreilles, mais son corps est trop las pour faire quoi que se soit, elle reste donc allongée sur ce sol qui lui glace les os. Elle aperçoit des soldats fondre sur elle, armés jusqu'aux dents. Leurs uniformes ne lui sont pourtant pas étrangers.

_« Mais où suis-je ? »_

Apparemment, elle ne leur semble pas dangereuse, car deux d'entre eux la soulève de terre et la porte à bout de bras au milieu de cette salle qui semble être une salle d'embarquement pour la porte des étoiles. Quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, provoquant une monstrueuse panique. Elle voit alors l'iris qui bloquait l'entrée de la porte des étoiles, s'ouvrir en quelques secondes, après un signal sonore annonçant :

_« Activation extérieure de la porte, CODE SG1, sécurité en salle d'embarquement, l'équipe est sous le feu de l'ennemi, ouvrez l'iris ! »_

Elle voit apparaître du vortex, trois hommes lui tournant le dos, tirant à travers le vortex contre leurs probables ennemis. Elle aperçoit enfin le visage de l'un d'entre eux au moment où il se retourne vers la salle de commande en criant de fermer l'iris. Il est en réalité une femme blonde aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus. Cette jeune femme la regarde, intriguée par sa présence dans ces lieux. Leurs regards s'accrochent quelques dixièmes de seconde, mais assez pour qu'elle reconnaisse la jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus.

_« Mon dieu, non, ils ont osé faire ça !!! »_

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un individu surgit du vortex juste avant la fermeture de l'iris. Il est armé, il leur tire dessus et la jeune femme blonde lui tourne le dos. Elle le connaît, c'est son ennemi qui était entrain de la tuer il y a quelques minutes, pourtant, que fait-il là, l'aurait-il suivi, non c'est improbable. Il lui semble différent de l'ennemi qu'elle connaît, pourtant elle aurait juré que c'était lui en plus jeune… Les coéquipiers de la jeune femme blonde, s'acharnent sur son ennemi, en vain, il résiste à leurs armes. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, quand elle le voit viser la jeune femme blonde, qui la regarde toujours, ne se préoccupant pas de se qui passe autour d'elle. Mais elle, elle le voit, son ennemi la vise et les coups fusent dans la pièce.

_« Non, tu ne dois pas mourir ! » _

Elle se dégage des soldats qui la maintenaient. Toutes ses forces lui sont revenues, davantage. Une force inconnue se dissipe en elle, lui donnant le courage de surmonter ses douleurs … Elle se précipite sur la jeune femme blonde pour la protéger de cet ennemi, mais un coup l'atteint tout de même et elles s'écroulent toutes les deux au sol. Elle doit la protéger, elle se le doit. Elle déploie alors son armure d'un métal inconnu, qui se disperse alors petit à petit le long de sa peau pour ensuite se finir en bouclier le long de son bras, bouclier qui la protégeait elle et la jeune femme blonde de cet ennemi qui les visait toujours. Elle se sent tout à coup vivante et cette force qui se dissipait en elle il y a quelques instants, jaillie de la pierre disposée dans sa paume d'un éclair bleu. Elle visa de sa paume l'ennemi en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier tomba à genou, saignant d'une plait béante mais toujours conscient. Un sourire machiavélique apparaît sur son visage déformé par la souffrance au moment où il lance sur elles un objet inconnu…elle reconnaît ce que c'est.

_« Fuyez, il y a une bombe ! »_

Elle a juste le temps d'apercevoir les soldats et les coéquipiers de la jeune femme blonde se mettre à l'abri, avant qu'elle ne recouvre le corps de la jeune femme ainsi que le sien de son armure de métal afin de les protéger de la déflagration de la bombe. Elle prie mentalement pour faire face à l'explosion et aux radiations provoquées par la bombe. Elle se concentre un moment sur la jeune femme blonde qui se tient sous elle afin de la guérir. C'est à ce moment que la déflagration se fait sentir. Elle finit par s'évanouir sous sa carapace de métal qui les recouvre toutes les deux…


	2. Intrusion

_Voici donc le 2eme chapitre de mon histoire. j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

Episode 1.02 : Intrusion

Terre, Mardi 29 juin 2005, au même moment.

_- Pour l'amour du ciel, Walter qu'est ce que c'était que ça_ ! dit le général O'Neill qui se trouvait dans la salle de commande alors qu'il venait de se produire déflagration dans la salle d'embarquement de la porte des étoiles.

Il descendit vers la salle d'embarquement pour constater les dégâts et surtout se persuader que le colonel Carter n'était pas dans la salle d'embarquement durant l'explosion comme il avait cru le voir.

- _Daniel, Teal'c est ce que ça va ? Ou est Carter ?_

_-… _

Il ne répondit pas toujours sous le choc de l'explosion.

_- Daniel ?!_

_- O'Neill, nous sommes désolés mais le colonel Carter se trouvait dans la salle d'embarquement au moment de l'explosion._

_- ouvrez les portes de la salle d'embarquement !_

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une salle entièrement soufflée par l'explosion, seules la porte des étoiles, les installations métalliques et une mystérieuse sphère métallique, située au pied de la rampe d'accès à la porte, étaient restées intactes. Le reste avait volé en éclat ou tout simplement fondu. Le général O'Neill, Teal'c et Daniel se dirigent vers cette sphère étrange.

_- __Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, et où est Carter, si elle se trouvait réellement ici pendant l'explosion il devrait y avoir son corps, non ?_

_- Jack, qui était cette jeune femme qui s'est jetée sur Sam ?_

_- Euh, nous ne savons pas, elle a réussi à passer la porte et surtout l'iris. Elle était bien amochée quand nous l'avons récupéré, et on allait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, quand vous êtes arrivés par la porte…et puis qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche Daniel, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est devenu Carter, bon sang !_

_- Si au contraire, cette jeune femme intriguait Sam et cela avait l'air réciproque. Vous n'avez pas vu comment celle-ci s'est jetée sur Sam pour la protéger… je pense que cette chose là, _dit-il en montrant la sphère mystérieuse encrée dans le sol de la salle d'embarquement_, et la réponse à votre question, je pense que Sam et cette mystérieuse jeune femme se trouve la dessous ! _

_-Daniel, vous dites n'importe quoi, vous me ferez le plaisir de passer à l'infirmerie après que cette histoire soit démêlée !_

_-Teal'c dites lui que je n'ai pas rêvé ce que j'ai vu pendant que nous affrontions cette chose !_

_O'Neill, je suis d'accord avec le docteur Jackson._

_-ça aurait été trop beau que vous me souteniez, et puis au fait c'était quoi cette chose comme vous dites, qui nous a bousillé tout nos installations et peut-être tué Carter… _sa voix mourut dans sa bouche, en réalisant soudain que son colonel était effectivement peut-être morte.

_-On ne sait pas, il nous est tombé dessus sans que l'on sache ce que c'était et d'où il sortait ! _dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus de la sphère métallique.

_-Aïe, c'est brûlant ! _dit Daniel en secouant sa main brûlée, qu'il venait de poser sur la sphère.

_-ça vous apprendra à ne pas toucher les objets que vous ne connaissez pas !_

_- très drôle, Jack !_

_- Sergent, faites venir des soudeurs et des jets d'eau pour m'ouvrir cette chose !_

_- Oui, mon général._

Une équipe s'afféra donc à arroser la sphère afin de faire diminuer sa température de surface et enfin pouvoir voir comment l'extirper de la salle d'embarquement. Après une bonne vingtaine minutes de refroidissement, la sphère apparue sous un autre jour. On voyait distinctement l'étrange métal qui la composait, s'enfoncer dans le sol. La tache n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'ils l'avaient prévu. Au moment où un soudeur s'attaqua à découper la surface de la sphère, celle-ci réagit vivement comme si on attaquait un être vivant.

-_Stop, attendez on dirait que c'est vivant._

_-Daniel, vous ne croyez pas que vous avez assez dit de bêtises pour aujourd'hui, du métal ce n'est pas vivant !_ dit le général en faisant signe de continuer à découper le métal.

Mais à peine le soudeur eut-il approché son chalumeau de la sphère, que cette dernière réagit de nouveau, mais avec plus d'intensité, on aurait dit que le métal frissonnait sous le chalumeau.

-_Ecartez vous !_ dit le général, voyant la sphère s'agiter de plus en plus.

La sphère était comme prise de convulsions, il semblait qu'elle allait se disloquer en morceaux. Quand tout à coup, certains des morceaux se désancrèrent du sol, pour se rétracter vers un point inconnu vers le centre de la sphère. Les morceaux glissaient les uns sur les autres de plus en plus vite, rencontrant plus ou moins de problèmes pour atteindre leur but, un corps. C'est alors que deux corps apparurent sous cette sphère qui venait de se rétracter entièrement sur le corps du dessus. Le corps en dessous, s'avéra être le colonel Carter et la jeune femme au dessus, le corps entièrement brûlé, se maintenait à bout de bras au dessus de Carter. Elle avait la respiration rapide et anarchique, elle semblait pleurer.

_- Gardes_ ! ordonna le général

-_Jack, attendez, elle vient sûrement de sauver Sam !_

La jeune femme brûlée se releva difficilement, prenant garde de ne pas toucher Carter toujours intacte et inconsciente à terre, et fit face au général, Teal'c et Daniel. Une fois debout, elle vacilla. Les gardes l'avaient en joug, prêt à faire feu au moindre geste suspect. La jeune femme avait l'air de souffrir mais son regard était apaisé de toutes douleurs. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage brûlé et noir de suie.

_-Je… je l'ai sauvée !_ dit elle avec un petit sourire triste, comme libéré et enfin heureuse.

Mais cet effort l'avait mené à bout de toutes ses forces. Elle tomba lourdement à leurs pieds.

_-Mon dieu, Carter !_ dit le général en se précipitant sur son colonel, toujours inconsciente. _Appelez les médecins, pour qu'on s'occupe de la jeune femme et qu'on emmène Carter à l'infirmerie._ Dit-il après avoir constater que son colonel était bien en vie.

Quelques instants plus tard, à l'infirmerie…

_-Alors, docteur, qu'en est-il pour Carter ?_ demanda le général inquiet.

_-Eh bien, vous pourrez remercier l'inconnue qui est arrivée par la porte, si elle s'en sort, car le colonel Carter se porte à merveille, elle est seulement inconsciente, malgré l'explosion ! Je ne peux pas en dire autant de la jeune femme qui est arrivée en même temps qu'elle, à l'infirmerie… Elle est brûlée au deuxième degré sur la totalité de son corps, je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi survivre ! Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser, mais je ne peux pas me prononcer quant à son avenir…_

_-bien, merci docteur, tenez moi au courant sur l'état de santé de la jeune femme et appelez moi dès que le colonel Carter sera réveillée !_

_-bien mon général, mais avant, je voudrais vous parler de quelques petites choses qui me tracassent! _

_-je vous écoute capitaine !_

_-voilà, après de plus amples analyses sur le colonel, il s'avère qu'elle ait été blessée à l'épaule, et que sa blessure ait été soignée par la jeune femme, je ne vois que cela comme explications, d'après ce que vous m'avez relaté de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle d'embarquement. De plus nous avons retrouvé les mêmes protéines chez la jeune femme que chez le colonel !_

_-Bien quoi d'autre ?_

_-Eh bien, nous avons procédé à tout ensemble de batterie de test en ce qui concerne la jeune femme. Et les résultats sont impressionnants. Elle possède apparemment le gène des anciens ainsi qu'une grande quantité de naquadda dans son sang…_

_-Un goa'uld ?!_

_-Non, pas vraiment mon général, nous l'avons examinée et ce n'est pas un goa'uld, puisqu'elle ne possède pas de symbiote, mais le taux de naquadda dans son sang le laisse pourtant penser, c'est cela qui me tracasse, elle est un goa'uld, sans l'être, mon général ! C'est-à-dire qu'elle a les mêmes aptitudes que les goa'ulds à se servir de leur technologie, mais sans avoir de symbiote…_

_-Bien, bien capitaine et vous pensez qu'elle soit dangereuse ?_

_-Ah vrai dire, mon général, son état général est critique et je ne sais si elle s'en remettra !_

_- Ben, prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau !_

Le général sorti de l'infirmerie, où Teal'c et Daniel l'attendaient.

_-On se calme, Daniel, Carter va bien, elle est juste inconsciente pour le moment, vous pouvais aller la voir, mais faites vite, je vous attends pour un débriefing dans 20min, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire…_

_-OK, Jack, à toute à l'heure… vous venez Teal'c ?_

_-oui, Daniel Jackson._

Salle de Briefing, 20 minutes plus tard.

_-Alors, Daniel, qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose qui a traversé la porte, et qui a blessé Carter ?_

_-à vrai dire, nous n'en savons rien !_

_-comment ça rien !_

_-Jack, ne vous énervez pas…_

_-mais je ne suis pas énervé, Daniel !_

_-Si !_

_-non !_

_-si !_

_-non !_

_-jack !_

_-Daniel !_

_-ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que lorsque nous étions sur P9X826, tout se passé normalement : analyses scientifiques pour Sam, les traductions des fresques qu'il y avait sur les parois de la forteresse que nous avions repérées avec la sonde, pour Teal'c et moi, puis les pourparlers avec les autochtones, bref, une mission banale, jusqu'à ce que cet individu apparaisse de nulle part, par des anneaux de transport, alors que nous n'avions repéré aucun vaisseau, dans les environs. Apparemment les habitants le connaissaient, et ils avaient l'air de le craindre. Je pense à un Goa'uld._

_-en effet, O'Neill, son symbole est celui du dieu Thôt…_

_-je croyais qu'on s'était débarrassé d'eux une bonne fois pour toute !?_

_-apparemment non, Jack !_

_-O'Neill, je pense savoir pourquoi il a été épargné par les offensives d'Anubis…_

_-je vous écoute Teal'c !_

_-ce goa'uld a toujours été renommé par sa présence discrète voire…absente dans les conflits des grands maîtres, cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être au courant de ce tout qui se passait dans la galaxie, il a toujours profité des défaites des autres pour assouvir son désir de pouvoir et agrandir ses troupes. Je pense qu'il va maintenant essayer de prendre la tête des troupes d'Anubis._

_-il va se heurter à Baal, non ?_

_-il est vrai qu'il ne reste qu'eux deux pour prendre la tête des troupes d'Anubis, espérons qu'ils s'entretueront pour avoir le poste !_

_-oui, espérons ! En tout cas, il ne nous a pas raté tout à l'heure, surtout Carter ! Comment diable a-t-il eu le temps de passer à travers l'iris ?_

_-aucune idée, en tout cas ses armes étaient efficaces, il nous a pourchassés jusqu'à la porte, sans relâche, on a eu chaud ! C'est comme s'il avait toujours su que l'on était sur cette planète, je pense qu'il nous attendait !_

_-en effet, Daniel Jackson._

_-heureusement qu'il y avait cette inconnue, elle nous a protégés de lui avec efficacité !_

_-oui ! Au fait, qu'en est-il de la jeune femme qui est arrivée peu avant nous par la porte des étoiles ?_

_-rien, Daniel !_

_-rien ? Que vous a dit le médecin ?_

_-Que c'est elle qui a sauvé Carter, et qui, d'après lui, l'aurait même soignée d'une blessure…_

_-ah, qu'est ce que je vous avais dit dans la salle d'embarquement, j'en étais sur qu'elle l'avait protégée…_

_-Daniel, laissez moi donc finir… je disais donc que le médecin a découvert des traces importantes de naquadah dans son sang, mais sans présence de symbiote !_

_-ce serait une ancienne hôte !_

_-avec le gène des anciens alors, mais il ne pense pas que ce soit ça, il avait l'air sceptique, mais vu ce qu'il m'a laissé entendre sur son état de santé, elle ne nous est pas dangereuse._

_-en effet, mon général, elle ne l'est pas !_

Sam venait de pénétrer dans la salle de briefing et vint s'asseoir à la droite du général.

_-Carter/Sam/Colonel Carter !_

_-Sam, comment allez vous ?_

_-Le médecin va m'entendre de vous avoir laissé sortir, après ce qui vous est arrivé !_

_-Mon général, je vais bien… il a fait tous les tests possibles et imaginables et il n'a rien trouvé, il pense même, que je suis plus en forme que je ne devrais l'être après une explosion... Alors qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?_

_-Le feu d'artifice, Carter ! _dit le général d'un ton enjoué, heureux de voir son second en vie et en bonne santé.

_-Plus un ennemi qui voulait notre mort et une inconnue qui vous a sauvée !_

_-Eh ben, rien que ça ! _

_-Dites Carter, pourquoi affirmez-vous qu'elle n'est pas une menace pour nous ?_

_-Ah vrai dire, je ne peux pas l'expliquer…c'est une sorte d'intuition, parce que je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qui c'est passé dans la salle d'embarquement…_

_-L'intuition féminine, colonel ?_

_-Oui et non, mon général, c'est comme si elle et moi on avait pu communiquer lorsque j'étais près d'elle et qu'elle me soignait… J'avais une sensation de bien être et de totale sécurité… Cétait plus étrange que perturbant, pour être honnête !_

_-Il n'empêche qu'elle reste un mystère, apte à se servir de la technologie goa'ulds et des anciens !_

_-Mon général, est–il possible d'aller la voir, je voudrais l'examiner ainsi que ses objets personnels, avec votre permission, bien sûr ! _

_-Accordez, colonel, je veux tout savoir sur elle, si elle est une menace pour le SGC ou non, et surtout ce qu'elle est exactement ! D'ailleurs, allons à l'infirmerie, voir si le doc a trouvé d'autres choses !_

Quelques minutes plus tard à l'infirmerie

_- Alors capitaine, quoi de neuf à propos de notre inconnue ?_

_-C'est encore plus compliqué que je ne le pensais, mon général !_

_-C'est-à-dire ? _demanda le colonel Carter

_-Eh bien, ce que je peux affirmer c'est qu'elle n'est pas un goa'uld à proprement parler, le naqquadah de son sang est, comment dire, naturel. C'est son organisme qui le produit, et qui en contrôle les effets sur son corps, je dirais qu'elle tient ça de ses parents, anciennement des goa'uld ou des hôtes ! _

_-Une arciésice ?! _Intervint Daniel

_-Ou quelque chose dans ce genre… Car ce qu'il y a de plus intrigant, mis à part la présence du gène des anciens dans son patrimoine génétique, est peut-être l'harnachement métallique fixé à chacune des articulations de son corps. D'ailleurs, colonel Carter, je pense que cela va vous intéresser…_

_-En quoi ?_

_-Le métal de son harnachement semble être un alliage fait de plusieurs métaux lourds, dont l'un des principaux constituants serait du naqquadah, je pense._

_-Je regarderai ça capitaine, vous me ferez apporter un échantillon à mon laboratoire !_

_-A vrai dire c'est là que les choses se compliquent, le métal semble être inextricable de sa peau, comme greffé sur son corps…vous devrez donc l'étudier sur elle !_

_-Jack, _intervint soudain Daniel,_ souvenez vous de la sphère métallique qui renfermait Sam et la jeune femme dans la salle d'embarquement, le métal semblait glisser sur sa peau pour se rétracter en plusieurs endroit de son corps, il pourrait s'agir de ça ? Non ?_

_-En effet, docteur Jackson, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir des vidéos de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle d'embarquement, je suis de votre avis._

_-Et quel est son état actuel ?_

_-Pas très bon, malheureusement, le fait de vous avoir soigné et de vous protéger, colonel, l'a beaucoup affaiblie, en plus d'un état de santé initialement mauvais._

_-Pouvons-nous la voir ?_

_-Oui, venez, je vous accompagne._

Ils suivirent le médecin vers une pièce d'isolement médical, surmontée d'une bais vitrée afin d'observer en toute quiétude et sans déranger la patiente et les médecins. Tous arrivèrent dans la pièce où se tenait la jeune femme, allongée sur un lit. Des infirmières lui dispensaient les soins nécessaires pour soigner ses brûlures. Le médecin leur montra l'harnachement métallique fixé à chaque articulation de son corps, ainsi que les effets personnels retrouvés sur la jeune femme. Ils étaient autours du lit de la jeune femme, et l'observaient.

_-Mon général, le métal qui compose cet alliage, ce n'est pas du naqquadah, mais du naqquadriah, cela change tout, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, elle contrôle cet alliage pour le déployer en une sorte de bouclier autour de son corps, voir plus. Elle possède donc un niveau de technologie nettement plus élevé que le notre ! _

_-Sam, venez voir ça !_ dit l'archéologue qui était entrain d'examiner la main droite de la jeune femme.

_-Daniel ?_

_-regardez ce bijou !_

_-Daniel, venez en fait, nous voyons tous ce bijou…. Et quoi?_

_-Regardez les pierres cela ne vous rappelle rien ?_

_-Non, Daniel !_

_-Mais si Jack !_

_-Mais non, je vous dis !_

_-Mon général, ce sont des cristaux identiques à ceux que l'on utilise dans la technologie goa'uld et toc'kra ! Enfin pour ces deux là, parce que celui là ressemble plus à ceux employés dans la technologie des Anciens ! _dit elle en s'approchant du bijou accroché au poignet de la jeune femme.

_-Carter ! Attention !_ Cria le général en voyant deux des cristaux incrustés dans le bijou métallique, se mettrent à briller.

En effet, au moment où le colonel Carter avait touché le bijou pour l'examiner de plus près, les cristaux arrondis blanc et rouge, incrustés dans le bijou, s'étaient mis à briller. Ou plutôt, ils s'étaient actionnés. Le colonel Carter surprise, lâcha le poignet de la jeune femme, et les cristaux reprirent leur couleur initiale. Intriguée, Carter toucha de nouveau le bracelet de la jeune femme.

_-Carter, vous tentez le diable, là, lâchez ce truc, pour l'amour du ciel !_

Comme précédemment les cristaux se rallumèrent au contact du colonel sur le bijou.

_-Mon général, je crois comprendre pourquoi ces cristaux se mettent à fonctionner quand je les touche_ !

Le général désappointé, lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête de poursuivre ses explications.

_-Capitaine, vous nous avez bien dit qu'elle possédait du naqquadah dans le sang, comme pour un goa'uld ?_

_-Euh, oui, colonel…_

_-Je pense que cela fonctionne comme les technologies goa'uld, il suffit d'avoir un symbiote ou d'avoir été un hôte, donc d'avoir du naqquadah dans le sang pour faire fonctionner cet appareil. Or, comme il me reste des résidus de protéines de Jolinar l'appareil réagit à mon contact, mon général !_

_-Bien, mais à quoi servent cet appareil et ce dernier cristal bleu ?_

_-Aucune idée, mon général !_

_-Daniel ?_

_-Peut être pour un individu qui a le gène des anciens, Sam, vous venez vous-même de le dire que ce cristal ressemble à ceux employés dans la technologie des anciens !_

_-Oui, c'est tout à fait plausible…_

_-Quoi d'autre ?_

_-A vrai dire je n'en sais pas plus, mais j'aimerais étudier son bijou, il semble être recouvert d'inscriptions…_

_-Accordez Daniel, mais pressez-vous s'il vous plaît !_

_-Mon général, attendez, si Daniel dit vrai pour le dernier cristal, il est facile et rapide de vérifier !_

_-Ah, et comment ?_

_-Avec vous, mon général !_

_-Hein ?!_

_-Vous savez Jack, le gène des anciens, qui permet de se servir de leur technologie comme sur Atlantis !_

_-Ah ! Ah…_ dit-il moins enthousiaste tout d'un coup.

_-Essayez mon général, il suffit juste de toucher le bijou et on saura très vite !_

_-Mouai_ !

Docilement, sous le regard implorant de son second, le général O'Neill céda et se rapprocha du lit où la jeune femme était allongée, inconsciente. Timidement, il approcha sa main du bijou, s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du contact et fini par céder. Comme l'avait suggéré Daniel, le cristal bleu s'activa, ainsi que le cristal blanc.

-_Carter ?_

_-Pour le cristal bleu, Daniel avez raison, il fonctionne avec le gène des anciens, mais le blanc, il s'est mis à fonctionner pour nous deux, et je ne vois pas le lien, sans vous offusquer mon général !_

_-Y a pas de mal, Carter !_

_-Daniel ?_

_-Laissez moi le temps d'étudier le …_

Mais Daniel n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que tout à coup, le corps, pourtant inerte, de la jeune femme, fut soudain pris de convulsions. En effet, alors que SG1 et le général discutaient, ce dernier avait gardé le contact avec le bijou, et le colonel Carter, absorbée dans sa contemplation de la jeune femme, s'était rapprochée du corps de cette dernière et avait fini par la touchée, inconsciemment, comme attirée à elle. Les trois cristaux s'étaient donc mis à briller. Le médecin affolé avait demandé à tout le monde de s'écarter, mais étrangement le général et son second toujours en contact avec le bijou de la jeune femme, étaient immobiles, insensibles aux ordres du médecin. Ils étaient figés, hypnotisés devant elle. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, mais à la vue de la réaction qu'avait engendré le contact sur l'harnachement métallique de la jeune femme, Teal'c et Daniel se décidèrent à éloigner leur général et le colonel de la jeune femme. Car l'harnachement métallique s'était déployé anarchiquement à la surface du corps de la jeune femme, provoquant chez elle, de vives réactions. Son corps était soulevé par la douleur, que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Une fois libérés de l'emprise qu'avait eu le bijou sur eux, le général et son colonel, reprirent leur esprit, choqués et confus par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

_-Sam, Jack, vous allez bien ?_

_-Oui, Daniel…_

_-Ca va, ça va ! _

_-que vous est-il arrivé ?_

Le général et son second se regardèrent, perdus, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

_-On…On aurait dit que c'était comme si mon énergie était absorbée par elle… Puis, j'ai ressenti une grande chaleur se répandre en moi, soufflant à mon esprit de ne pas s'inquiéter… Et puis, j'ai eu la même sensation que dans la salle d'embarquement quand elle m'a soignée… de la sérénité et … un bonheur intense … c'était vraiment bizarre, Daniel, je ne l'aurais pas lâchée si vous ne m'aviez pas empêché…_ finit-elle par dire devant les regards intrigués de Daniel, Teal'c et du médecin, qui s'afférait maintenant à calmer la jeune femme, et le mutisme de son supérieur.

_-Oui, j'ai ressenti la même chose_… dit-il devant le regard interrogateur de son second.

-_Mon dieu, écartez vous, elle réagit de plus en plus violemment…_dit le médecin, essoufflé de maintenir la jeune femme en place sur son lit… _je n'arrive pas à la calmer avec les sédatifs que je viens de lui donner…_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il venait d'être projeté à travers la salle médicalisée. La jeune femme, jusqu'à lors inconsciente, s'agitait désespérément sur son lit, hurlant de toutes ses forces pour lutter contre son armure qui se déployait anarchiquement sur elle et dans toute la pièce. Tous ceux présents dans la pièce étaient maintenant à terre, se protégeant le plus possible de la jeune femme car certaines parties de son armure allaient s'écraser contre les murs et la vitre blindée, qui explosa sous l'impact du métal lancé à très grande vitesse. Apeurés par cette soudaine attaque, Daniel et Teal'c ne virent pas le général et le colonel se jeter sur la jeune femme, évitant de leur mieux les assauts de son armure…

Le silence... La salle médicalisée était plongée dans un silence de mort. Chacun reprenait petit à petit ses esprits essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Les assauts de l'armure de la jeune femme avaient cessé et elle était de nouveau inconsciente. Mais la salle était détruite, la vitre blindée en morceau, les meubles explosés et les murs comme lacérés de toutes parts. Peu à peu, l'agitation revenait et des soldats débarquaient au compte goûte dans la salle afin d'aider les rescapés. Daniel et Teal'c, remis de leurs émotions cherchaient du regard leurs coéquipiers.

_-Sam, Jack ?!_

_-Daniel Jackson ! Par ici !_ Intervint le jaffas.

En effet, les corps du colonel Carter et du général O'Neill, gisaient au pied du lit médicalisé où se trouver allongée la jeune femme de nouveau inconsciente.

-_Mon dieu, Jack, Sam, répondez pour l'amour du ciel !_ s'exclama l'archéologue, en prenant leur pouls. _Teal'c faites venir un médecin, ils sont toujours en vie !_

Le colonel et le général furent transportés à l'infirmerie. Daniel et Teal'c apprirent plus tard, qu'ils étaient seulement inconscients et qu'ils se réveilleraient d'ici quelques heures seulement.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque tout fut à nouveau revenu à la normal, la jeune femme avait été de nouveau placée sous surveillance dans une autre salle et chacun avait effectué son passage à l'infirmerie. Teal'c et Daniel s'étaient, quant à eux, rejoints dans le labo de ce dernier, afin de faire le point sur ce qui venait de se produire.

_-Teal'c, d'après vous que c'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?_

_-Je ne saurais vous dire, Daniel Jackson !_

_-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment cette jeune femme, qui pourtant d'après le médecin était mal en point, a pu d'un coup, comme ça, sans prévenir, détruire à elle toute seule la salle médicalisée toute entière…_

_-Il semblerait que cette inconnue est momentanément perdue le contrôle de son armure !_

_-Oui, il semblerait,_ dit-il perdu dans ses pensées. _Mais pour quelles raisons, Teal'c, pourquoi à cet instant précis et pas à un autre, je… je ne comprends pas…_ finit-il par admettre.

_-Nous si, Daniel !_ Intervînt le général qui venait d'entrer dans le labo accompagné de son colonel.

_-Jack, Sam, vous allez mieux ?_

_-D'après vous, Daniel ?_ s'exclama le général, irrité.

_-Oui, Daniel, ça va mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous avons juste étaient, comment dire, assommés !_ répondit calmement le colonel, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

_-Mais que s'est-il passé, bon sang, nous avons eu une peur bleue, avec Teal'c, quand on vous vu allongés, inconscients…_

Le général fit une grimace ironique, son colonel sourit et Teal'c leva un sourcil d'incompréhension face à la remarque de Daniel. Ce dernier réalisant, se reprit un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_-Ok, j'admets ! J'AI eu une peur bleue, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question !_

L'atmosphère pesante d'angoisse venait tout à coup de s'estomper grâce à la remarque de Daniel sur une éventuelle marque de sentiments chez le jaffas si stoïque.

_-Je pense que c'est de notre faute !_ Avoua le colonel.

_-comment ça ?_

_-Le fait de la toucher simultanément et donc d'actionner tous les cristaux de son bracelet, a déclenché chez elle une réaction, qui lui a fait perdre le contrôle de son armure…_

_-vous êtes certaine ?_

_-Daniel, puisqu'elle vous le dit…_ dit le général, d'un ton exaspéré.

_-A vrai dire, il faudrait que je vérifie, mon général, mais je pense que c'est ce qui est le plus plausible, sinon pourquoi s'être déclenché à ce moment et pas un autre ?_

_-Ouai, vous avez sans doute raison, Sam !_

_-Bien… Puisque tout à l'air d'être rentré dans l'ordre, je vais retourner à ma paperasserie, et vous, vous avez tous les trois, deux jours devant vous pour me trouver le pourquoi du comment de cette chose à son poignet ! Briefing prévu à 8 heures dans deux jours… Ah, j'allais oublier, Carter, je vous interdis d'approcher cette femme à moins de trois mètres, suis-je bien clair ?_ dit-il en la menaçant gentiment du doigt.

_-Mais, mon général, comment vous voulez vous que je l'étudie, sinon ?_

_-Raah, Carter, y a pas de mais qui tienne, débrouillez vous comme vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas vous retrouver en miette à l'infirmerie !_

_-A vos ordres, mon général !_ Lui répondit-elle un doux sourire aux lèvres, pour le remercier de son attention à son égard.

Ainsi, chacun vaqua à ses occupations, Teal'c, Daniel et Sam travaillaient en collaboration sur l'étude du bracelet de la jeune femme inconnue, pendant que le Général s'évertuait à maintenir l'ordre dans sa base.

Après une journée de travaux communs à récolter les informations nécessaires à leur compréhension du bracelet, chacun parti dans son labo peaufiner ses recherches. Le colonel, de son coté, travaillant sur le fonctionnement de l'appareil et de l'autre, Daniel, aidé de Teal'c tentaient de traduire les inscriptions du mystérieux bracelet.

Labo de Daniel, le lendemain.

_-Voyons un peu ce que ça donne…Alors, ça, en bas, d'après tout ce que j'ai pu comparer, ça ne correspond pas à une langue : _M.O'N.C,_ ce n'est donc ni un mot, ni des symboles particuliers comme sur la porte des étoiles, j'opterai pour des initiales, une abréviation d'un mot ou autre, bref, on verra ça plus tard. En ce qui concerne, la parties supérieure du bracelet, vous m'avez dit y avoir déchiffré du goa'uld, c'est ça ?_

_-En effet, Daniel Jackson._

_-Il y aurait donc deux langues, plus celle-ci. Plus on avance plus ça se complique, on dirait... Récapitulons, autour du cristal bleu, on a donc un texte en Ancien, autour du rouge, du goa'uld : _schree noc'tel mate noc'kree mao'c toled my tcha' deck goa'uld_, et pour le blanc, ce serait du latin : _humaine, tu es ; humains, tu sauveras ; l'élue, tu seras._ En gros, on n'a pas beaucoup avancé…_ dit-il dans un soupir.

_-En effet._

_-Merci, Teal'c, ça m'avance beaucoup !!_ Dit-il ironiquement

_-C'est un plaisir, Daniel Jackson._

_-Mouais... Sinon, au niveau des gravures décoratives, on a quoi…Ah, oui, c'est ça, les trois cristaux forment un triangle, dont la pointe est tournée vers le porteur du bracelet. Les trois cristaux sont reliés entre eux, jusqu'au centre du triangle, sur le symbole de la Terre, ouais, donc ça c'est bon…_Puis réfléchissant un instant... _Hein ! Quoi, le symbole de la Terre, mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ? Là, j'en perds mon latin ! Pourquoi ce symbole, ici ? Teal'c, quelle heure est-il s'il vous plaît ?_

_-12H45._

_-Mince, l'infirmerie est fermée à cette heure !_

_-Qu'avez-vous en tête, Daniel Jackson ?_

_-Fouiller les effets personnels de la jeune inconnue, pour en apprendre plus sur ces origines !_ dit-il fièrement.

Pendant ce temps-là à l'infirmerie…

Installée dans une nouvelle salle médicalisée, la jeune femme n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis l'incident. Cependant, le médecin avait pu noter un net changement de ses fonctions vitales, depuis que le général et le colonel l'avaient touchée. Son pouls était remonté, son encéphalogramme était redevenu stable et indiquait un début de réveil de ces capacités intellectuelles. La plus grande surprise fut de découvrir sous ses bandages de guérison que les brûlures qui avant recouvraient la totalité de son corps suite à l'incident dans la salle d'embarquement avaient en totalité disparu.

En quelques heures seulement, la jeune femme émergea de son inconscience. Au début calme, elle avait timidement ouvert les yeux, découvrant ce qui l'entourait puis tout c'était enchaîné, en moins de dix minutes, elle était passée du calme à la panique totale. Elle commença à gesticuler et hurler de douleur et d'incompréhension. Hurlant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Son visage était tiraillé par la peur. Mais, une fois solidement attachée à son lit, par des soldats en faction devant sa chambre, elle finit par se calmer grâce aux sédatifs, qui lui furent administrés. Le général et SG-1 furent appelés à l'infirmerie, pour constater le réveil de la jeune femme.

-_Alors, Capitaine, pourquoi cet appel ?_ Demanda le général, quelque peu inquiet.

_-Pour ça ! Mon général !_ Répondit le médecin, en leur montrant à travers la vitre blindée qui surmontait la salle médicalisée, la jeune femme attachée sur son lit.

En effet, elle s'était réveillée assez vite malgré les sédatifs, mais était restée calme, observant son nouvel environnement.

_-Depuis combien de temps est-elle réveillée ?_ demanda le colonel Carter.

_-Il y a environ trois heures, j'ai noté des changements au niveau de ses fonctions vitales en plus de ses brûlures totalement guéries…_

_-Totalement !_ s'exclama Daniel, _mais comment est-ce possible ?_

_-Peut-être à cause de nous, quand nous l'avons touchée_. Intervint Carter.

_-Bref, à son premier réveil, elle était tellement agitée, que nous avons dû l'attacher et lui administrer des sédatifs, et là elle s'est réveillée il y a quelques minutes, plus calme, alors je vous ai fait venir_. Termina le médecin.

_-Nous pouvons la voir ?_ demanda Daniel

_-Oui, mais ménagez là, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir_ ! Indiqua le médecin avant de rejoindre la jeune femme, accompagné de SG-1.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle médicalisée, la jeune femme ne les avait pas encore remarqués. Mais quel ne fut pas le choc lorsqu'enfin elle croisa leur regard. Ses poings se serrèrent et elle se mit à gesticuler sur son lit comme pour se défaire de ses attaches, continuant de les fixer avec un regard si pénétrant. On pouvait nettement distinguer dans son regard bleu océan, de la colère, de la peur et de l'incompréhension.

_-Mon dieu…_ murmura le général en croisant la jeune femme du regard. _Ce regard bleu, il l'avait déjà vu, il lui ressemblait tellement, non ce n'était pas possible, il radotait ! Pourtant… (jack)_

_-Mon général, ça ne va pas_ ? demanda son colonel, inquiète.

Il fixait à présent son second, incrédule, puis se reprit et la rassura qu'il n'y avait rien, ou presque. A présent, ils pouvaient enfin découvrir la jeune femme qui avait réussi à passer la porte malgré l'iris : elle paraissait jeune, pas plus de vingt ans. Elle avait les cheveux longs bruns parsemés de mèches blondes qui encadraient un visage fin et agréable, aux beaux yeux bleus. Elle avait quelque chose de familier malgré son agitation permanente. Elle les regardait avec des yeux exorbités, pire que si elle avait rencontré des morts, son regard avait perdu sa peur, mais pas sa douleur ni sa colère et encore moins son incrédulité face à eux. Elle gesticulait de plus en plus, se soulevant de rage de son lit, les fusillant du regard, grognant même, mais ne prononçant aucun mot. Elle parvînt à se libérer d'un de ses liens, mais fut vite arrêtée par des soldats qui la maintinrent pendant que le médecin lui injectait de nouveau un sédatif. Quelques minutes suffirent à la rendre inoffensive, mais toujours consciente.

_-C'est pas aujourd'hui que l'on apprendra d'où elle vient !_ Plaisanta le général pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mise à part le général O'Neill, aucun autre n'avait encore parlé depuis leur entrée dans la salle médicalisée. Daniel avait l'air subjugué par la jeune femme, Teal'c se méfiait et Carter, incrédule, observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ils finirent par s'approcher de plus près de la jeune femme au bord de l'endormissement. Ils l'observaient, tous, sans dire un mot, attentifs aux moindres gestes de sa part. Elle aussi, elle les observait, les yeux mi-clos, jusqu'au moment où elle tendit son bras encore libre des attaches, vers le visage du colonel, en murmurant :

_-par…donne… moi… j'ai éch…oué…_Finit-elle par murmurer, une larme coulant sur son visage.

Elle retomba inconsciente, endormie par les sédatifs. Tous étaient maintenant tournés vers le colonel Carter, cherchant une réponse à ce qui venait de se passer.

_-Carter ?!_

_-Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui passe ?_ S'enquit Daniel

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée !!_ Répondit-elle, le regard perdu sur la jeune femme inconsciente…

Tous attendirent une réponse qui ne vînt pas.

_-Bon ! Eh bien, je crois que du travail vous attend pour le briefing de demain matin ! Non ?_ Finit par dire le général, pour couper court à ce silence pesant.

_-Euh, oui, mon général !_ Se reprit Carter, en lâchant la jeune femme du regard.

_-En effet, O'Neill !_

_-Bien, alors au boulot !_ dit-il en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Tous retournèrent à leurs occupations, chacun de son côté. Laissant ainsi le médecin s'occuper de la mystérieuse inconnue. Après avoir récupéré les affaires personnelles de la jeune femme, à l'infirmerie, Daniel s'enferma de nouveau dans son labo. Teal'c parti en salle de sport. Carter tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le métal inconnu qui constituait l'armure de la jeune femme. Et le général se cloîtra dans son bureau pour finir sa paperasserie.

Labo de Daniel, quelques heures plus tard

Daniel s'était remis à la traduction du bracelet. Il tournait désespéramment en rond, ne trouvant pas la signification des phrases inscrites autour des différents cristaux. Il avait bien réussi à les traduire, mais ne trouvait pas le lien qui les réunissait. Que pouvait bien faire le symbole de la Terre sur ce bracelet ? Et ses initiales : M.O'N.C, que pouvaient-elles bien signifier ?

_-Arrgh, qu'est-ce que ça m'agasse de ne pas trouver…_ finit-il par se grogner à lui-même, pour se remotiver. Il finit par réfléchir à voix haute.

_-Bon ! Reprenons, _

_- autour du cristal rouge, du Goa'uld : «L'Elue des étoiles, par son sang maternel, se fera l'ennemi de son ennemi »._

_- autour du cristal bleu, de l'Ancien : « De son sang paternel, Pouvoir infini d'une race disparue, en l'Elus de la cinquième des races, sauvera sa race de la destruction, de sa propre chair »._

_- autour du cristal blanc, de l'Anglais natif : « Humaine, tu es ; Humains, tu sauveras ; L'Elue, tu seras »._

_Et puis, le symbole de la Terre, qui par définition représente la mère patrie de chaque être humain de la galaxie, qui, ici, relie les trois cristaux, soit les trois races. Ensuite… Ensuite, et bah rien…_ se résignât-il, en apercevant la besace de la jeune femme sur son bureau.

_-Peut-être, aurais-je plus de chance avec ses effets personnels… _dit-il en commençant à en examiner le contenu.

Il déballa le contenu sur son bureau, triant d'un coté ce qui était susceptible d'être intéressant et de l'autre ce qui ne l'était pas. Un collier formé d'un pendentif en cristal blanc, une sorte de serre-tête à positionner sur le front, surmonté lui aussi d'un cristal blanc, puis une masse compacte du même métal que celui du bracelet et de l'armure de la jeune femme, avaient été mis de coté par Daniel. Le collier, n'avait en apparence rien d'extraordinaire, mais le cristal qui constituait le pendentif l'intriguait. L'espèce de serre-tête semblait être une interface neuronale comme ceux auxquels SG1 avait eu à faire avec les Tok'ras et Hathor. Et le dernier objet le laissait dubitatif quant à sa fonctionnalité. On aurait dit un livre en métal désespérément fermé. Il était orné des mêmes motifs et cristaux que le bracelet. Ce qui lui donna une idée : Elle, elle peut l'ouvrir. Il fila ainsi prestement en direction de l'infirmerie.

-_Ah, docteur, c'est vous que je cherchais… serait-il possible d'aller voir la jeune femme ?_

_-A vrai dire, vous tombez plutôt mal, elle fait une nouvelle crise…_dit-il essoufflé. _Et nous ne parvenons pas à la calmer… Elle a réussi à se détacher et elle s'est recluse dans un coin de la salle et personne n'arrive à l'approcher,_ _sans qu'elle ne déclenche son armure à travers toute la pièce._

_-Et si je parvenais à la calmer…_osa–t-il

Le médecin le regarda un instant, semblant réfléchir à sa proposition.

_-D'accord, mais à une condition…_

_-Laquelle ?_ S'empressa de demander Daniel.

-_Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, au moindre problème, vous ressortez de la salle !_

_-Adjugé !_

Il pénétra doucement dans la salle médicalisée. Le médecin n'avait pas menti la salle était lacérée de toutes parts. Et, elle, elle était là, au fond de la salle prostrée dans un coin, sanglotante, se tenant frénétiquement les tempes. Elle semblait répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots, incompréhensifs, de là où se tenait Daniel. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune femme, mais garda tout de même une distance raisonnable. Il s'accroupie et lui adressa enfin la parole.

_-Eh ! Est-ce que ça va ? _Lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Elle releva brusquement la tête dans sa direction, nerveuse, le corps tremblant et le regard hagard. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir contrôler les réactions de son corps, Elle lutait, mais contre quoi, ou contre qui ?

_-Je ne vous veux aucun mal…Je voudrais seulement savoir qui vous êtes ?_ Lui dit-il toujours doucement, tentant de la rassurer.

-_Non… Je…_murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment

-_Oui…_ S'impatienta Daniel

-_Vous n'êtes… pas…_murmura-t-elle avec difficultés.

_-Je ne suis pas quoi, dites moi, je ne vous ferais rien…_

_-Réels…_Finit-elle par avouer

Etonné, Daniel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Réels, qu'entendait-elle par « pas réels ». Pour lui, il était plus que vivant, elle divaguait sûrement.

_-Qu'entendez vous par « pas réel » ?_ demanda Daniel

Docilement, comme apaisée par la voix de Daniel, elle lui répondait.

_-Vous n'êtes pas réels !_ Répéta-t-elle avec plus d'assurance dans la voix

_-Oui, ça je le sais vous venez de me le dire !_ S'impatienta Daniel

Mais l'impatience de Daniel irrita la jeune femme qui redevint agité. Les cristaux de son bracelet se mirent à briller et les harnachements au niveau de ces articulations commençaient à vibrer dangereusement. Certains morceaux se détachaient déjà légèrement de leur socle. Daniel se recula, de peur.

-_Vous êtes des imposteurs, des monstres…._ Hurla-t-elle, le visage haineux et balayé par les larmes.

_-Mais non, voyons, nous ne…_

_-Vous ne m'aurait pas, je préfère mourir que d'être votre prisonnière…_le coupa-t-elle, dans un élan de colère.

_-Mais non, vous n'êtes pas notre prisonnière, vous avez débarqué chez nous, comme ça sans prévenir par la porte des étoiles. Vous étiez blessée, alors on vous a soigné. En plus vous avez sauvé mon amie de l'explosion, vous savez la jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus_…

_-Vous mentez…VOUS MENTEZ ! _Continua-t-elle.

_-Je vous assure que non…_

_-VOUS ETES TOUS MORTS ! _Hurla-t-elle, coupant ainsi la parole à Daniel qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

_-Mais enfin, puisque je suis devant vous c'est que je ne suis pas mort, à la fin ! _Dit-il d'une traite, agacé, afin de ne pas être coupé.

_Se pouvait-il, qu'il dise vrai à propos de tout ça, ils seraient réels… non, non ce n'est pas possible, ils sont morts, je les ai vu mourir, c'est une ruse pour me faire parler, j'ai déjà déshonoré ma famille et ma race, alors je dois me taire ! Pourtant, ce regard… et Elle, et lui! Ils leurs ressemblent tant… Non, non, tais-toi ! …. Mais, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon armure, c'est comme si elle ne répondait plus à moi, mais à quelqu'un d'autre et cette chaleur en moi qui me ronge et que je n'arrive pas à contrôler… Ils me mettent à bout, pour que je parle plus facilement… alors je dois me taire !_

_-Pour l'amour du ciel, foutez moi la paix, laissez moi mourir…_Supplia-t-elle, arrêtant là, ses pensées, pour le moins embrouillées.

Daniel se tut définitivement à l'écoute de cette expression, sidéré. Dans un élan de lucidité il décida d'abattre son dernier joker qui pourrait lui permettre de comprendre qui était cette jeune femme, si torturée par on ne sait quel monstre psychique ou réel. Alors, il lui montra l'espèce de livre métallique qu'il avait trouvé dans ses affaires espérant qu'elle lui ouvrirait.

_-Et ça, _en lui désignant l'objet métallique,_ puisque vous voulez mourir, je peux le détruire ?_ Lui dit-il d'un ton cynique.

Elle fixait l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Son visage se crispa, ses larmes et sa colère redoublèrent, mais elle restait silencieuse les mains tremblantes sur ses tempes. Elle menait apparemment un combat intérieur contre elle-même.

_Non, résiste, tu ne dois pas lui dévoiler l'importance de cet objet, nooonnnnnnn, résiste, pour tout ceux que tu as trahis, résiste ! Résiste, tu ne dois pas parler… Mon dieu, mais s'il le détruit c'est comme s'il tuait ma famille, une deuxième fois, je ne peux pas, nooonnnn, je ne peux pas…..résister !_

Dans un élan de folie, elle se jeta sauvagement sur Daniel qui tenta de s'échapper, en vain. Elle voulait à tout prix récupérer l'objet si précieux à ces yeux. Mais cet excès d'humeur avait rendu l'armure de la jeune femme incontrôlable. Ca fusait dans toute la pièce. Au regard de la jeune femme, on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas les assauts de son armure. Elle hurlait à en perdre haleine. Son armure la blessait et elle essayait vainement d'en prendre le contrôle. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre ses tentatives, que son armure vint l'assommer contre un mur de la salle médicalisée. Elle finit inconsciente et sévèrement blessée au pied d'un des murs de la salle. Quant à Daniel, après s'être fait agresser par la jeune femme, il avait réussi à se dégager, heureux de constater en sortant de la pièce, que son stratagème avait fonctionné : l'espèce de livre métallique se trouvait ouvert dans ses mains. Il pouvait maintenant élucider le mystère qui entourait cette jeune femme sortie de nulle part.

Après s'être assuré auprès du médecin, que la jeune femme était hors de danger, Daniel fonça dans son labo, étudier l'objet métallique. Quant à Carter, elle avait un peu plus avancé que ces dernières heures. Elle avait pu déterminer comment le métal qui constituait l'armure de la jeune femme, fonctionnait, mais certains points restaient tout de même obscurs. Cependant l'heure n'était plus aux réflexions, demain, tous devaient se lever tôt pour le débriefing, avec le général, à propos de la jeune femme. Seul, Daniel passa sa nuit à étudier l'objet. Ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin, qu'un « Au mon Dieu… » s'exclama du labo de Daniel. Peu de temps après lui aussi parti rejoindre ses quartiers.

Le lendemain matin, salle de briefing, 8H00.

SG1 était déjà installé depuis un petit moment autour de la table de réunion, discutant tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée retardataire de leur général.

_-Bien le bonjour à tous !_ Salua le général en s'installant à sa place.

_-Mon général !/ O'Neill !/ Bonjour Jack !_

_-Alors, dites moi tout sur l'inconnue qui détruit notre infirmerie !_

_-Daniel ?_ Interrogea le colonel Carter

-_Non, Sam, allez-y, je voudrais vérifier si ce que vous avez découvert coïncide avec ce que moi j'ai découvert, si cela ne vous dérange pas ?_ S'enquit Daniel

_-Pas de problème, Daniel ! Alors, voilà, pour faire court, mon général, son armure est un alliage de naqquadah, de naqquadriah et de Trinium… Celui-ci est à la fois très résistant face aux impacts d'armes telles que les lances jaffas, ou celles de types décharges comme les zat'niktel, mais aussi très élastique. Je m'explique, son armure résiste à tout, en plus de pouvoir se rétracter et se déployer à volonté, comme nous avons pu le constater. Le Trinium lui donne sa résistance, le naqquadah, un peu de souplesse et c'est le naqquadriah qui fait le lien entre les deux autres métaux, il leur donne cette élasticité contrôlée. J'en arrive donc à la façon dont elle le contrôle. C'est simple, elle contrôle les réactions nucléaires du naqquadriah grâce aux trois cristaux qui sont incrustés dans le bracelet. Grâce aux gènes des Anciens et Toc'kras, elle peut commander son armure comme on commande une télévision, elle fonctionne comme les armes de points des goa'uld et la chaise des Anciens en Antarctique, c'est un savant mélange des deux technologies ! …. Elle est la preuve d'une avancée technologique importante, elle a su allier les deux plus grandes forces en une seule à la fois sur un point de vue génétique que technologique, c'est incroyable !_

_-Pourriez-vous reproduire cette technologie, Carter ?_

_-Seule, je ne pense pas, mon général, mais avec son aide, oui, avec du temps. Il faudrait qu'elle m'en explique les bases. Cependant, pour l'utiliser il faudrait posséder les deux gènes à la fois !_

_-Bien, on fera le nécessaire pour continuer les recherches sur cette technologie… Mais en ce qui concerne l'aide de la jeune femme cela semble encore très compromis ! Daniel, qu'avez trouvé, vous ?_

Daniel, qui avait écouté depuis le début le récit du colonel, semblait de plus en plus étrange, un sourire énigmatique accroché aux lèvres.

_-Jack, vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles !_ S'exclama Daniel

_-Pour ça, Daniel, il faudrait que vous nous expliquiez de quoi il retourne ! _Rétorqua le général, ironique, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde, et hausser un sourcil à Teal'c.

_-Exact, mais avant, je voudrais que vous accédiez à ma demande…_

_-Qui est ?_

_-De faire venir la jeune femme en salle de briefing, avec nous !_

_-N'y pensez même pas, Daniel, il en est hors de question, elle est instable et risque à tout moment de perdre le contrôle de son armure, refusé !_ répondit le général.

_-Jack, je pense avoir découvert son identité, et si elle s'avère être celle que je pense, on a rien à craindre, elle est juste déstabilisée par la situation et il faut que nous lui expliquions…_

_-Daniel, j'ai dit non, vous pouvez très bien nous expliquez, sans qu'elle soit présente, non ?_

_-Oui, mais non, elle doit être présente, Jack, faites moi confiance, de plus j'ai demandé au médecin de lui donner assez de sédatifs, pour qu'elle reste à la fois calme et consciente ! Jack, je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance !_ Supplia Daniel.

_-Rrrahhh, Daniel, c'est bon, mais je vous préviens s'il arrive quoique se soit, je vous tiendrais pour responsable, c'est compris ? Sergent faites venir la jeune femme !_ Ordonna-t-il au soldat en faction devant la porte.

_-Bien mon général !_ Obéit-il en sortant de la salle.

En attendant l'arrivée de la jeune femme en salle de briefing, Daniel étala les objets personnels de la jeune femme, qu'il avait étudiés, sur la table. Tous le regardaient intrigués, espérant des réponses à toute cette histoire, qui avait pris un tournant plus que mystérieux. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme, entourée de gardes, fut installée en bout de table en face du général O'Neill. Cette dernière semblait déconnectée de ce qui l'entourait. Le regard vide, elle fixait la table devant elle.

_-Bien, nous allons pouvoir continuer… Daniel ?_

_-Encore une chose, si vous le permettez, Jack ?_

_-Je trouve que vous poussez un peu trop loin le bouchon, Daniel, ma patience a des limites ! _S'exaspéra-t-il

_-Je sais, mais je pense que ce qui va être dit à partir de maintenant, doit rester dans cette pièce, sans vous offenser, messieurs !_ Dit-il en se tournant vers les gardes, qui surveillaient la jeune femme.

_-Bien, si ça peut vous faire cracher le morceau…au point où on en est, on est plus à ça près… messieurs, veuillez patienter dans le couloir, je vous pris !_ Soupirant par capitulation.

_-Bien, mon général !_ Dirent-ils en sortant.

_-Bon, Daniel, c'est tout, cette fois-ci, où il vous autre chose… un café, peut-être, non ? Vous êtes sur ? _Ironisa-t-il, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le colonel Carter.

_-Bien, alors voilà ce que j'ai découvert :_ _D'après les inscriptions se situant autour de chaque cristal, j'ai pu traduire trois phrases, caractérisant toutes, l'utilisateur de ce bracelet, en fonction de la nature technologique de chaque cristal. Cela donne : Autour du cristal bleu, de l'Ancien : « De son sang paternel, Pouvoir infini d'une race disparue, en l'Elus de la cinquième des races, sauvera sa race de la destruction, de sa propre chair ». Autour du cristal rouge, du Goa'uld : «L'Elue des étoiles, par son sang maternel, se fera l'ennemi de son ennemi ». Et enfin, autour du cristal blanc, de l'Anglais natif : « Humaine, tu es ; Humains, tu sauveras ; L'Elue, tu seras ».La disposition des symboles n'est pas anodine, les trois cristaux sont disposés en triangle, au centre duquel se situe le symbole de la terre, tous ceci pour dire qu'elle n'est autre qu'une humaine issue de la Terre, qui possède en plus, comme vous le savez les gènes des Anciens et Toc'kras, qui lui ont été transmis par ses parents. Il lui est donc possible de contrôler la technologie que Sam nous a décrite…_

Durant le discours de Daniel, La jeune femme était restée calme, voire attentive à ce qui se disait, se méfiant tout de même, de ce qui se tramait ici, dans cette base.

_-En plus, de son bracelet, j'ai étudié quelques autres de ses effets personnels, entre autre celui-ci !_ dit-il en poussant l'objet métallique rectangulaire au milieu de la table, pour que tout le monde puisse l'observer à sa guise.

La réaction de la jeune femme ne tarda pas, à la vue de l'objet. Elle daigna enfin lever les yeux vers eux dans un regard de mépris, de haine et de douleur, qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Cependant, mis à part ce regard lourd de reproche, elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de les observer, avec haine.

_-Maintenant, _dit Daniel en s'adressant à la jeune femme,_ je vous laisse le choix, entre nous expliquer vous-même qui vous êtes, et celui de dévoiler tous vos secrets en ouvrant votre ordinateur !_

_-C'est un ordinateur, Daniel ?_ Interrogea le colonel Carter.

_-En quelque sorte, oui !_

_-Vous ne pourrez pas l'ouvrir !_ s'exclama tout à coup la jeune femme.

Tous étaient maintenant tournés vers elle, pendu à ses lèvres. C'était pour eux, mis à part Daniel, la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient parler avec cohérence.

_-Et pourquoi, je ne pourrais pas ?_

_-Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir ! _dit-elle calmement, ce qui contrastait avec l'expression de son visage, elle tentait apparemment de maîtriser ses émotions.

_-C'est là que vous faites erreurs, ce que vous redoutez tant, est là devant vous, et vous, vous refusez d'y croire, pourquoi ? … J'en ai appris sur vous bien plus que vous ne le pensez… Mo'nc, parce que c'est votre surnom, n'est ce pas ?_

A ces paroles, la mâchoire de la jeune femme s'était crispée, son regard, humidifié de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Tout son corps tremblait, pourtant elle se maîtrisait tant bien que mal, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, en vain.

_-Vous mentez !_ Murmurait-elle de manière audible.

_-Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?_

_-Pour me nuire, pour me faire parler, pour me voir mourir !_

_-Vous voulez une preuve que je ne vous ai jamais menti et que vous avez tord ?_

_-Daniel, mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?_ Intervint tout à coup le général, qui tout comme Teal'c et le colonel Carter, avait jusque là silencieusement suivi l'échange entre Daniel et la jeune femme.

_-Alors regardez ! _Ordonna Daniel à la jeune femme.

Daniel se leva de sa place et contourna la table pour venir entre le général et le colonel. Il approcha l'ordinateur métallique près d'eux et s'adressa à ses deux compères.

_-Jack, Sam, vous allez à mon signal toucher l'objet ensemble en vous concentrant sur l'idée de vouloir l'ouvrir…_

-_Mais, Daniel qu'est ce que…_

_-Sam, faites ce que je vous dis, vous comprendrez en temps voulu, une fois l'ordinateur ouvert ! Jack ! Faites ce que je vous dis, s'il vous plaît !_ La coupa-t-il, _Bien, à trois, un, deux, trois…_

Simultanément, Le général et son second posèrent une main sur l'ordinateur en se concentrant. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit, puis soudain, comme pour l'armure de la jeune femme, le métal composant l'ordinateur se mit en mouvement, pour se rétracter et enfin, il s'ouvrit tel un livre. Un hologramme surgit au dessus, faisant apparaître des symboles. Surpris, le général et le colonel retirèrent leur main précipitamment de l'ordinateur.

_-Non… non…non, ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas être…_dit-elle dans un gémissement de douleur.

Le simple fait que le général et son second aient réussi à ouvrir son ordinateur, avait bouleversé la jeune femme, elle ne contenait plus les larmes qui glissaient maintenant abondamment sur ses joues.

_-Daniel, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

_-Jack, j'essaye juste de lui faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas ses ennemis et que nous sommes bien réels. _

_-Mais vous ne pouvez pas être réels, vous ne pouvez pas, je vous ai vu mour…. Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Ils ont osé faire ça… Pourquoi ?_ Souffla la jeune femme, qui semblait se parler à elle-même plus qu'aux membres de SG-1 et de leur général.

_-Pour l'amour du ciel, je voudrais bien que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe dans cette pièce !_ S'emporta le général.

Simultanément, Daniel et la jeune femme se consultèrent du regard. Le regard de cette dernière exprimait tant de choses, qu'il était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait à présent. Mais, soudain il changea, un sentiment ressorti parmi les autres, la résignation, la jeune femme semblait avoir capitulé face à Daniel. Inspirant profondément, comme pour trouver en elle tout le courage possible pour leur expliquer, elle ouvrit la bouche.

_-Je… Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… _souffla-t-elle quelques instants après.

_-Qui êtes vous ?_ demanda Daniel qui tentait de guider la conversation.

_-L'Elue des Etoiles…_

_-L'élue de quoi ?_ demanda bêtement le général

_-Je suis l'élue de ma race, des humains. La confédération des T.H.A.J.N.E, m'a nommée ainsi à ma naissance. Je devais sauver ma race de la destruction totale… Nos ennemis, que nous avions jusque là réussi à repousser, ont trouvé un moyen d'éradiquer les humains de la galaxie, pour atteindre le pouvoir suprême…J'ai donc été élevée dans le but de les repousser, car mes prédispositions génétiques me rendaient dangereuse pour nos ennemis…_

_-Quel âge avait vous ?_

_-J'ai 20 ans…_

_-De quelle époque venez-vous !_ Intervînt Daniel.

_-Que voulez-vous dire, Daniel ?_ demanda le colonel.

_-Il veut dire que je suis une humaine issue du monde natif, La Terre… Mais il se trouve que je suis née en 2006 aux Etats-Unis…_

_-Ce qui veut dire que vous allez naître l'année prochaine…_ s'exclama le colonel Carter.

_-Oui…_Répondit la jeune femme, en la fixant d'un regard perçant et déstabilisent.

_-Mais alors vous venez du …_commença le général.

_-Du future. Il y a trois jours encore, j'étais en 2026._

_-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici à présent ?_

_-Au début, je ne comprenais pas… J'étais entrain de mourir aux mains de mes ennemis quand le vortex m'a happée, et je me suis retrouvée ici, sans le vouloir, sans savoir où j'étais… Et puis je vous ai reconnus… en premier, j'ai cru que c'était une ruse de l'ennemis pour m'affaiblir et me faire parler, et puis, trop de choses autour de moi, m'ont faites douter de ma première opinion… trop de ressemblances, de paroles, de personnes et de lieux qui me hurlaient que je ne rêvais pas… C'est Daniel, qui m'a poussée à voir la réalité que je refusais d'admettre, car il était impossible que j'aie pu retourner dans le passé, c'est interdit par les lois… En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que les anciens m'ont donnée une nouvelle chance de sauver ma race, de sauver plus 180 milliards d'individus de la mort…_

_-Les anciens, nos anciens ?_ S'interrogea le général.

_-Oui et non, les anciens sont les premiers hommes de la galaxie, le peuple qui a construit la cité d'Atlantis, ainsi que la technologie de la porte des étoiles. Ils ont acquis un niveau de technologie, d'intelligence et de conscience exceptionnels, au point de renoncer à tout par la suite pour revenir à l'origine de l'homme, l'énergie pure, c'est-à-dire l'ascension. Cependant, en premier lieu, ils croyaient que c'était comme une sorte de paradis, en fait, il s'est avéré être un plan d'existence final, où l'être prend toute sa valeur et prend conscience de ce qui l'entoure et le maîtrise enfin…_

_-Attendez si j'ai bien compris, vous nous connaissez ?_ demanda le colonel

_-Euh, oui…_murmura la jeune femme, tête baissée.

_-Racontez nous comment vous en êtes arrivé là, vos ennemis, votre technologie…_ s'empressa Daniel.

_-Daniel, non, elle ne doit pas, sinon elle modifierait notre future et son présent, nous devons trouver un moyen de vous faire retourner dans votre époque ! _Opina le colonel.

_-Vous ne pourrez pas…_

_-Pourquoi, nous avons bien déjà réussi une fois !_

_-Je sais, et vous réussirez de nouveau, mais si je suis là, ce n'est pas une erreur, ils m'ont envoyée ici, pour que je comprenne là où j'ai échoué à sauver ma race…_

_-Vous n'avez pas réussi à les sauver ?_ Intervînt tout à coup Teal'c, qui s'était depuis le début contenté d'écouter la conversation.

_-Non, je n'ai pas réussi à réaliser la prophétie !_ Admetit-elle honteuse. _Tous avaient une confiance illimitée en moi, en mes pouvoirs, mais ils ont oublié que je suis comme eux, humaine, avec des sentiments, des doutes et des peurs… Et je n'ai pas réussi à me servir de mon armure comme je le devais, ma douleur et ma haine m'ont trahie, et ont affaibli mon pouvoir au point de ne plus pouvoir me défendre moi-même… J'allais mourir quand j'ai atterri ici…_

_-Cela ne change rien, si vous modifier votre passé, c'est tout l'espace temps qui va en payer les conséquences, vous n'avez pas le droit de choisir pour les autres !_ S'opposa le colonel

_-Vous apprendrez à vos dépends que l'espace temps est toujours un tant soit peu modifier lorsque vous prenez le risque des voyages temporels, rien que votre présence modifie l'avenir… Comprenez-moi, ils ont désobéi aux lois élémentaires, pour leur élue, pour la survie d'une race entière ! … Je pense que j'ai enfin compris la dernière partie de la prophétie… Ce voyage temporel est la seule chance pour moi de sauver la galaxie de l'extinction finale, je dois modifier mon passé pour sauver votre avenir… sinon nous n'aurons pas d'avenir !_

_-Quelle était cette prophétie dont vous parler ?_ demanda Daniel

_-Ce sont des écrits du premier ancien qui a réussi les voyages temporels. Nous les avons trouvés sur une stèle sur une planète que vous aviez découverte. En les déchiffrant, Daniel a pu déterminer que ces écrits étaient un récit de tous les évènements historiques importants qui ont régit la galaxie, comme la disparition des Goa'ulds… ou ma naissance…_

_-Vous voulez dire que cet ancien a passé sa vie à relater tous les grands évènements de la galaxie, mais dans quel but ?_ Questionna Daniel.

_-Peut-être pour celui de voir un jour La paix régner dans la galaxie ! _S'exprima-t-elle calmement.

_-Que disait cette prophétie à propos de votre naissance?_ Intervînt Teal'c

_-…A l'aube d'une nouvelle aire de paix, l'enfant au sang mêlé naîtra des héros d'hier, pour sauver sa race première, d'un nouvel ennemi à la puissance suprême…La carapace d'or obéi à l'enfant au sang mêlé. De son pouvoir, la mort interdite disparaît mais au prix de sa vie… _récita-t-elle comme une automate.

_-C'est tout ? _S'indigna le colonel.

_-Non… L'ampleur de son pouvoir se finalisera, devant l'objet de sa douleur, où tout ce qui aura été perdu trouvera sa valeur dans son cœur et trouvera sa force dans son sang mêlé._ Finit-elle.

_-Je ne comprends pas tout !_ Avoua le général

_-Et moi je viens de comprendre, toute l'ampleur de cette prophétie !_ Intervînt Daniel

Le silence venait de se faire dans la salle de briefing, face à la révélation de Daniel. La jeune femme avait baissé la tête devant les propos de Daniel, comprenant que la vérité allait être faite sur tout ce qui avait été gardé secret depuis son arrivée. Et la surprise serait grande pour certains, en leur avouant les non-dits, l'avenir serait-il sauvé ou bien anéanti ?

_-Expliquez-vous Daniel ?_ Dit le colonel.

_-Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire !_ Répondit-il, puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui fuyait du regard à présent.

_-Daniel !!!_ Rouspéta le général, pour qu'il parle.

_-Non, laissez, il a raison c'est à moi de vous le dire…_Murmura la jeune femme, timidement.

_-Nous dire quoi, au juste, c'est quoi toutes ces cachotteries ?_ S'indigna le général

_-Dites leurs qui vous êtes réellement !_ Implora gentiment Daniel à la jeune femme.

_-Je croyais que vous vous appeliez Mo'nc ?_ S'interrogea le colonel.

_-Mo'nc n'est pas nom, mais l'abréviation de mon nom complet… En réalité, je m'appelle Mao'ling, ce qui signifie …_

_-Etoile filante, en Goa'uld !_ La coupa Teal'c

_-…C'est exact…Je…Je voudrais avant de continuer, vous expliquer ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent…_Implora la jeune femme en s'adressant au général, de plus en plus impatient face à tous ces non-dits.

_-Allez-y, on est plus à une heure près, maintenant !_ Ironisa-t-il, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de reproche de son second.

_-…A cause de la prophétie, l'identité de mes parents a vite été découverte, et ma venue a été un évènement plus qu'attendu. Ma naissance était signe de victoire, de paix et tous avaient mis beaucoup d'espoir en moi avant même que je sois venu au monde. Ils n'ont pas été déçus. Grâce à mes parents, j'ai hérité d'un patrimoine génétique exceptionnel, comme vous avez pu le constater… _

_Il s'est trouvé que ce brassage génétique a développé les pouvoirs que renfermaient ces gènes, qui étaient inhibés chez mes parents. Ainsi très tôt, j'ai développé des pouvoirs particuliers, tels que la guérison, la maîtrise de la technologie Goa'uld et celle des Anciens… _

_Au début, tout ce qui concernait la porte des étoile était inconnu à la population de la Terre, mais la venue de nouveaux ennemis, plus belliqueux que ces têtes de serpents se sont montrés et le gouvernement a dû annoncé au monde l'existence du projet de la porte des étoiles et de tout ce qui la concerne ainsi pour rassurer la population de cette menace ils ont parlé de mon existence et ce que ça impliquait selon la dite prophétie…_

_J'ai donc été élevée dans le seul but de me battre et de développer mes pouvoirs pour combattre nos ennemis. Mais, ce qu'ils ont sous-estimé c'est que je n'étais pas la petite fille docile, qu'ils attendaient, j'étais plus une tête brûlée comme mon père,_ dit-elle dans un sourire triste, _et tout c'est compliqué, les attaques des ennemis se sont faites de plus en plus ciblées et fréquentes. ET…et, en attendant la finalisation de mon apprentissage, ce sont mes parents et le SGC qui se sont mesurés à eux…_ dit-elle dans un hocquement de douleur_. Ils sont…ils sont tous morts pour moi, pour moi,_ souffla-t-elle, alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle se reprit un peu, mes les larmes continuaient leurs interminables sillons sur ses joues, rosies par la douleur. _Moi, qui avais toujours refusé de prendre cet apprentissage au sérieux, j'ai compris bien trop tard, que tous comptaient sur moi, comme mes parents, qui eux n'ont pas hésité à se sacrifier pour moi, pour nous, pour tous, car nous n'avions pas compris la dernière partie de la prophétie… si j'avais su…_ _Je vous aurais tous sauvés, mon dieu…_

_-Pourquoi nous dire tout ça, maintenant ? _Demanda le colonel.

_-Parce que… mon nom est Mao'ling O'Neill Carter… D'où M.O'N.C._ Avoua-t-elle dans un sanglot en regardant successivement le général et le colonel.

Un silence pesant et lourd de sens accueilla cette nouvelle. Daniel, qui était jusqu'ici resté debout entre le général O'Neill et son second, retourna s'asseoir lourdement dans son fauteuil. Teal'c souleva un sourcil de surprise, le colonel resta la bouche désespérément ouverte d'où aucun son ne parvenait à s'échapper. Quant au général, il regardait intensément la jeune femme, essayant de chercher la vérité à travers son regard. Et, bizarrement, maintenant il pouvait lire en elle, comme dans un livre ouvert. Il y voyait la douleur, et l'amour d'un enfant qui avait perdu ses parents, la même douleur que lui avait ressenti à la mort de Charlie, la même dans ses yeux là, dans ses yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de sa mère, ce bleu indescriptible dans lesquels il aimait tant se perdre. Tout à coup, après avoir jeté un œil à son second pour voir sa réaction, il prit la parole :

_-Je me disais bien que ces yeux là me disaient quelque chose !_ Plaisanta le général, pour détendre l'atmosphère et observant la réaction de son second.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle, qui observait si intensément Mao'ling, se retourna brusquement vers lui, outrée de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir rien compris, d'avoir fermé les yeux devant cette ressemblance frappante avec lui, avec ses expressions et son caractère bien trempé. Maintenant qu'elle y regardait bien, cela sautait aux yeux.

_-Et moi, je me disais bien que ce vocabulaire me rappelait quelqu'un, « tête de serpent » ; « pour l'amour du ciel »…_ Se moqua Daniel.

_-Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant !_ Reprocha le colonel, d'un ton amer et ému, qui s'était retourné vers la jeune femme.

_-Parce que je refusais d'y croire, parce que ce n'était pas possible, vous étiez morts, comment voulez vous croire à quelque chose que vous vouliez tant voir se réaliser, mais qui était impossible… Vous m'avez tellement manquez…_ Pleura-t-elle.

Le silence se fit de nouveau, mais ce fut le colonel qui le brisa en se levant, les larmes aux yeux, et s'approcha de Mao'ling. La jeune femme se jeta littéralement dans les bras de sa mère, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le général observant la scène d'un regard ému, s'adressa à Daniel.

_-Daniel, avez-vous d'autres informations à nous faire part ?_

_-Rien qui ne saurait attendre, Jack !_ Répondit Daniel compréhensif pour ses amis et cette jeune femme.

_-Bien, s'il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter pour aujourd'hui, je reporte cette séance à demain matin 10h, vous pouvez disposer, Daniel, Teal'c, vous avez quartiers libre jusqu'à demain matin… Daniel, bon travail !_ Dit-il amicalement à ses amis et collègues.

_-Merci, Jack ! Au fait, si vous doutez encore de son lien de parenté, le médecin a procédé au test génétique… Et, il est positif…_

Le général remercia Daniel d'un signe de tête. Et ce dernier et Teal'c sortirent discrètement, laissant Jack, Samantha et leur fille, seuls, et enfin réunis. Le général se leva, et alla rejoindre son second toujours entrain de consoler Mao'ling, qui s'était depuis peu calmée. Cette dernière se détacha de sa mère, et regarda timidement son père dans les yeux, et de nouveau ses larmes montèrent. Alors, il lui ouvrit ses bras, où comme avec sa mère, elle se jeta pour consoler sa douleur, toute timidité envolée. Doucement, l'encadrant tendrement mais fermement de ses bras, il la berça, observant en même temps, son second, qui était en face de lui, les bras ballants et qui les regardait troublée, et terriblement émue. A son tour ému, à la vue de son second profondément touchée par cette situation, il l'attira tendrement à lui et la blottie contre lui à coté de Mao'ling. Docilement, le colonel accepta cette marque de tendresse et se cala dans les bras de son général et embrassa sa fille à coté d'elle. Ils étaient là, tous les trois, Mao'ling et le colonel blottis dans les bras du général, qui les berçait, les embrassant avec amour tour à tour. Tous les trois s'étonnaient silencieusement des émotions qui les submergeaient, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi, ils s'étaient étreints tous les trois comme si cela avait été naturel, comme une vraie famille, qui se serait enfin réunie. Mais, qu'allaient-ils devenir tous les trois ? Cette situation était embarrassante et compliquée pour le général et son second, car tout ceci n'avait pas été prévu, encore moins envisagé…

Les étreintes finies, Mao'ling fut raccompagnée à l'infirmerie, pour se reposer de ses émotions. Comme par enchantement, à la découverte de ses parents, elle semblait avoir repris le total contrôle de son armure. Elle semblait désormais apaisée de ses douleurs. Quant au général O'Neill et son second, ils s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau de ce dernier, tentant désespérément d'établir le dialogue sur ce qui venait de se passer.

_-Rrrhm…Euh… Je crois que nous sommes dans de beaux draps, Carter !_ Se tenta le général, embarrassé.

_-Euh…Oui, mon général, c'est plus qu'une certitude à ce stade !_ répondit-elle.

_-Qu'allons-nous faire ? _Dit-il anxieux.

_-C'est à moi que vous demandez ça, mon général ?_ _Je suis toute aussi perdue que vous, si ce n'est plus…_ finit-elle par murmurer audiblement.

_-Mouai… Prenez du repos, Carter, on en reparle demain matin, briefing à dix heures, Vous pouvez disposer !_ Souffla-t-il fatiguer, puis il ajouta : _Vous pouvez aller voir Mao'ling quand vous le souhaitez, seulement prévenez quelqu'un avant, on n'est jamais trop prudent_.

_-Bien, mon général !_ Obéit-elle avant de rejoindre ses quartiers.

Perdus, c'était le mot qui résumait le mieux l'état d'esprit dans lequel tous se trouvaient en ce moment, face à cette nouvelle quelque peu perturbante. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs sentiments, dans leurs explications qu'ils voulaient rationnelles, face à la venue de cette jeune femme, ou tout simplement perdus, face à tant d'incertitudes et de probabilités. Quel serait l'avenir de tous, quel serait l'avenir du général et de son second, et quel serait son avenir, à elle, venue des étoiles ? Ce fut une nuit agitée pour tous.

Le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter, trop heureux de se retrouver enfin seuls dans leurs quartiers respectifs, se trouvaient cependant dans le même brouillard sentimental. Ils avaient beau être différents, cette nuit là, se sont les mêmes questions et incertitudes qui vinrent les tourmenter. Ils n'avaient en aucun cas pensé à un avenir, tel qu'il se dessinait ce soir : leur enfant, la chair de leur chair pris dans les griffes du destin pour sauver le monde, il fallait croire que ce gène du patriotisme était un gène héréditaire… Et que fallait-il penser de ces constantes, dans toutes les réalités alternées qu'ils avaient rencontrées, ils étaient ensembles, ils formaient une famille. Ce serait se mentir de dire qu'ils n'y avaient jamais pensé surtout depuis le miroir quantique du Docteur Carter. Et même s'ils avaient toujours su qu'ils y avaient bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux, leur relation avait toujours été ambigüe et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Cependant, ils se respectaient et beaucoup de paramètres avaient toujours empêché un quelconque rapprochement entre eux, même si l'envie n'était pas bien loin, ils avaient toujours fait passer les autres, le monde, le bonheur de l'autre, avant leur relation, avant leur propre bonheur, face à beaucoup trop d'appréhension, de mauvais souvenirs, et de respect, pour gâcher leur vie, leur amitié et leur carrière. Toutefois en ce jour, tout ce qui avait été bâti, tous ses accords tacites entre eux, étaient remis en cause par la venue de cette jeune femme. Il faudra l'aider pour accomplir sa soi-disante destinée, et il faudra la soutenir dans les moments difficiles, ensembles, et c'est ce qui sera le plus dur, devoir agir en tant que parents, sans n'avoir jamais passé le cap du simple baiser entre eux, faire semblant que tout va bien, que vous arrivez à gérer la situation, alors qu'au fond de vous cela vous détruit un peu plus chaque jour…

A suivre


	3. Révélations

_Pour faire plaisir à AlittleSeaStar __et Nanou01__, voici le chap 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les 2 premiers. Par contre, le chap 4 se fera désirer car il n'est encore terminé et nécéssite des corrections. Alors Merci d'avance pour votre patience et vos reviews _

Episode 1.03 : Révélations

_Voilà maintenant trois semaines que j'avais traversé la porte des étoiles, remontant le temps d'une vingtaine d'années, effaçant en quelques secondes les souffrances de mon univers pour atterrir dans un autre où toutes souffrances auxquelles j'avais été confrontées, n'avaient pas encore eues lieux. Je me retrouvais alors dans un monde que j'avais cru définitivement révolu à la mort de mes parents. Un univers où mes parents : Jack O'Neill et Samantha Carter vivaient mais ne me connaissaient pas. Un monde qui n'était pas le mien puisque que j'avais quitté une galaxie au bord de l'anéantissement total, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'en étais la cause car j'avais fait preuve d'égoïsme en voulant me venger de la mort de mes parents. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ma souffrance et ma douleur seraient mes faiblesses et que l'ennemi s'en servirait pour anéantir la seule chance de sauver les êtres vivants de la galaxie, moi. Un trop grand fardeau pour une jeune femme comme moi car malgré mes dons je ne suis qu'une jeune femme parmi tant d'autres, humaine, égoïste, lâche et trop jeune pour comprendre l'ampleur des enjeux… Mais aujourd'hui, on me donne une nouvelle chance, une chance de les faire vivre, mes parents, mon peuple et toutes ces races que j'ai trahis. _

_Alors, moi, Mao'ling O'Neill Carter, dite Mo'nc, je jure devant tous les êtres vivants de la galaxie que je n'échouerai pas deux fois, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous sauver, pour que notre futur soit en paix, pour que la souffrance ne reste qu'un vague souvenir dans les esprits des vieux combattants d'antan._

Recroquevillée sur son lit dans ses quartiers, Mo'nc repensait à tous les évènements qui étaient survenus depuis son arrivée dans cette réalité. Trois semaines à chercher l'erreur, l'indice qui prouverait qu'elle rêvait, que tout ceci n'était qu'une supercherie. Mais, au bout de ces trois semaines de tests médicaux et psychologiques, elle avait était officiellement déclarée comme la fille du général O'Neill et du Colonel Carter venue du futur pour sauver la galaxie. Un grand projet pour une petite personne…

Au début, isolée du reste du personnel de la base, elle était restée confinée, presque prisonnière dans ses quartiers, ne voyant personne, ses parents ne venant pas la voir. Elle doutait qu'un jour, elle puisse parvenir à gagner leur confiance, mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur la persévérance du Docteur Daniel Jackson. Le même que dans ses souvenirs, le premier à comprendre qui elle était, et espérait-elle, à comprendre l'enjeu de sa destiné. Il était le seul à venir quand il pouvait, lui parler, la réconforter, la rassurer, mais les missions étant nombreuses elle ne le voyait que rarement.

Il avait fallu qu'une mission tourne mal pour SG1, pour que Mo'nc soit amenée à sortir de ses quartiers et prendre enfin la place qui lui était due parmi les gens de ce monde.

SG1 était rentrée en catastrophe de leur mission de reconnaissance. Exactement comme la mission qui avait précédée la rencontre avec Mo'nc, l'ennemi les attendait, mais en plus grand nombre cette fois-ci. Sous le feu de l'ennemi, le colonel Carter était rentrée gravement blessée à la poitrine et le médecin avait fait part de ses craintes quant à sa survie. Alors, Daniel avait tenté le tout pour tout, la dernière chance de survie de sa meilleure amie…

_-Jack, faites la venir, je vous en prie, la vie de Sam est en jeu, ne soyez pas égoïste, elle a prouvé qu'elle était digne de confiance ! Bon sang, pourquoi se revirement d'attitude à son égard ?_ s'exclama Daniel en colère.

_-La ferme, Daniel. Je ne peux pas laisser Carter aux mains d'une inconnue, pour l'amour du ciel._ Hurla le général.

_-Une inconnue qui s'avère être votre fille et celle de Sam, Jack ! Vous êtes entrain de la laisser mourir, alors qu'elle peut-être sauvée ! _renchéri Daniel sur le même ton.

Le général était resté sur ses positions et Daniel sur les siennes. Mais l'enjeu était trop important, c'est pourquoi Daniel désobéi aux ordres de Jack. Restant tout de même prudent, en demandant de l'aide à Teal'c.

_-Teal'c, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour faire venir Mao'ling auprès de Sam pour qu'elle la soigne !_

_-Est-ce bien raisonnable, Daniel Jackson ?_

_-Prenez une arme et si elle fait le moindre geste suspect zatez-là, mais il faut lui laisser une chance de soigner Sam !_

Teal'c acquiesça et suivi Daniel jusqu'aux quartiers de Mo'nc. Jack lui ayant interdit l'accès à Mo'nc, Teal'c dû zater les gardes. Inquiète, Mo'nc attendait derrière la porte, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

-_Mao'ling, on a besoin de toi !_ expliqua Daniel.

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, et pourquoi êtes-vous armés, Daniel ?_ demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

_-C'est Sam, Mao'ling, elle a été grièvement blessée lors de notre dernière mission, le médecin est septique quant à ses chances de survie, et Jack n'a pas encore assez confiance en vous pour vous laissez la soigner, mais moi je ne suis pas de cet avis…_ débita rapidement Daniel.

_-Mon dieu, maman, il faut que vous me laissiez la soigner, je vous en prie !_ dit-elle en s'approchant de la sortie. Mais elle fut bien vite arrêtée par un Teal'c menaçant, pointant son zat sur elle.

_-Je me dois avant tout connaître vos intentions !_ dit calmement Teal'c.

_-Teal'c, je vous jure sur la tête de ma mère que je ne vous veux aucun mal… _lui répondit-elle, mais ne le voyant pas réagir elle ajouta :_ Si vous avez le moindre doute, visez la tête et arrachez-moi mon bracelet, Teal'c, se sont mes seuls points faibles._ dit-elle durement le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Daniel ne sut pas exactement ce qui avait convaincu Teal'c mais il baissa son arma et laissa la jeune femme libre de sortir de la pièce.

_-Daniel, il me faut mes affaires personnelles et amenez-moi à maman, je vous en pris ! _implora la jeune femme.

Courant à en perdre haleine à travers les couloirs du SGC après avoir récupéré les affaires de Mo'nc, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la salle d'opération de l'infirmerie. Bousculant les soldats se trouvant sur leur passage, zattant ceux venus de la part du général contrer leur chemin. Arrivés à destination, Teal'c parti vers la salle de la baie vitrée surplombant la salle d'opération où se trouvait O'Neill qui suivait l'opération de Sam, afin de l'empêcher de les freiner dans leur opération. Daniel surveillait l'entrée de la salle d'opération pendant que Mo'nc avec ses affaires personnelles y pénétrait, menaçant de son bracelet les médecins afin de les faire sortir.

Enfin seule auprès de sa mère, la jeune femme prit sur elle pour ne pas céder à la peur devant l'ampleur de la blessure sur la poitrine de Sam. Elle débrancha tous les appareils médicaux et commença à manipuler plusieurs objets de ses biens personnels. Elle positionna un sert-tête surmonté d'un cristal blanc sur son front et mis une puce neuronale sur une des tempes de Sam. Elle ajusta son bracelet et le déclencha, faisant varier les couleurs des rayons sortant du cristal au milieu de sa paume. Puis dans un dernier regard vers la baie vitrée où elle pouvait voir son père hurler et se débattre avec Teal'c pour qu'il le laisse sortir, elle ajusta sa main droite sur le front de sa mère et l'autre au dessus de la blessure, elle soupira pour faire le vide et se concentra toute son énergie dans un seul but, la sauver.

A l'activation de ses gènes Anciens et des protéines goa'ulds, elle sentit une chaleur parcourir ses veines en direction de sa main gauche d'où un faisceau bleu jaillissait visant la blessure du colonel Carter. La blessure était sérieuse et elle devait puiser dans ses propres ressources physiques pour que le faisceau de guérison reste stable. Ses veines s'étaient gonflées sous la tension, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage crispé et ses mains tremblaient sous l'intensité de l'effort que la guérison lui demandait. Elle lutait contre son propre corps au bord de l'évanouissement, son esprit combattait la souffrance qui la gagnait car elle n'aurait de repos que lorsque cette plaie béante sur le corps de cette femme si importante à ses yeux, serait guérie.

Le cristal placé sur le sert-tête qu'elle portait sur le front ainsi que la puce placée sur la tempe de la militaire toujours inconsciente, se mirent soudain à briller. Mo'nc avait enfin rétabli un état de semi-conscience chez le colonel, la plaie se résorbait, mais la blessure avait endommagé les fonctions cérébrales, l'appareil permettait donc à Mo'nc de sonder son cerveau afin d'évaluer son état psychologique pour l'amener jusqu'à un état post-comateux. Mais ses forces s'amenuisaient et les dommages provoqués par la blessure n'étaient pas totalement guérie, le colonel risquait de graves lésions cérébrales. A bout de forces mais avant l'évanouissement elle cessa de la guérir temporairement. Doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux, exténuée, haletante et trempée de sueur, elle se rattrapa de justesse au rebord du lit. Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, elle finit par lever son visage vers la bais vitrée qui dominait la salle d'opération. Elle posa un regard lourd de sens sur celui qui fut à son époque son père. Figé par ce regard, qu'il avait déjà perçu une fois chez son second lors d'une mission qui avait mal tourné, le général O'Neill s'arrêta de se débattre et la regarda inquiet.

-_j'ai besoin de votre aide et vite… je… je n'ai pas assez de force pour la guérir à moi seule…_ lui dit-elle haletante.

Il ne se fit pas attendre, suivi de Teal'c, ils arrivèrent dans la salle médicalisée. Docilement mais avec méfiance il se plaça de l'autre coté du lit en face de Mo'nc. Son regard glacial lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

-_Je veux la sauver autant que vous, peu importe ce que vous croyez, alors aidez-moi, je vous en prie !_ le supplia-t-elle.

-_Que dois-je faire ?_ finit-il par dire, capitulant.

-_Placez ceci sur votre front, comme moi. Et posez une main sur son front et l'autre sur ma main au dessus de la blessure…_ lui ordonna-t-elle, en lui donnant un autre serre-tête.

Elle voyait bien qu'il hésitait, que sa raison était partagée entre l'envie de sauver son second et la crainte de la voir mourir pour avoir mal placée sa confiance. Tendus et inquiets, Daniel et Teal'c assistaient à cette scène où ils ne pouvaient malgré eux, rien faire pour les aider. Il fallait que Jack lui fasse confiance.

-_Pour l'amour du ciel, si j'avais voulu vous tuer ce serait déjà fait !_ hurla-t-elle.

Dans un dernier regard de haine envers elle, il obéit et positionna le sert-tête puis plaça ses mains comme elle lui avait demandé.

-_Des images vont défiler dans votre esprit, se seront des images de ma vie et celles de ma… du colonel, vous ne devez pas lutter, et ouvrir votre esprit, c'est clair ?_ lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

_-Bien concentrez-vous sur la guérison de sa blessure pour le reste laissez-moi faire, allons-y !_

Ils positionnèrent leurs mains au dessus de Sam. Pendant un moment rien de ne se produisit puis le visage de Mo'nc se crispa de douleur et un nouveau faisceau surgit de son sert-tête pour rencontrer le cristal de celui du général, permettant enfin au faisceau du bracelet de naître de la paume de Mo'nc. Ce faisceau était bien plus intense que celui qu'elle produisait seule.

Des images, de très nombreuses images défilaient dans leur tête leur infligeant à tous deux une douleur aigue qui se propageait dans tout leur corps. Ils pouvaient voir défiler chaque moment marquant de la vie chacun, les moments de bonheur comme ceux les plus atroces de la vie de l'autre. Cette tension qui montait en eux peu à peu était difficilement supportable.

Puis soudain les faisceaux se décuplèrent faisant soulever le colonel de son brancard, son visage déformé par la douleur, elle hurlait à en perdre haleine. Et tout s'enchaina, l'armure de Mo'nc se déploya en partie et se mit à vibrer par spasmes puis une sorte de champ magnétique se dissipa peu à peu d'elle, jusqu'à exploser la projetant elle et le général à travers la pièce alors que Sam retombait de nouveau inconsciente mais guérie sur le brancard, le visage apaisé de toutes souffrances.

Le silence avait empli la salle d'opération. Mo'nc et le général O'Neill étaient allongés inconscients chacun contre un des murs de la pièce. Le colonel gisait sur son brancard, elle aussi inconsciente. Daniel et Teal'c abasourdit par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous leur yeux, étaient restés quelques secondes figés, puis ils avaient repris leur esprit et avaient appelés les médecins.

Sam était sauvée et Jack seulement sonné. L'état de Mo'nc était plus préoccupant, elle avait tellement puisé dans ses propres ressources pour sauver sa mère, qu'à présent son corps avait des difficultés à fonctionner normalement, elle ne survirait pas longtemps si ses signes vitaux ne s'amélioraient pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'infirmerie.

Depuis ces deux derniers jours, il sombrait. Négligent sa base, il les avait passés au chevet de son second qui était désormais dans un semi-coma, avait précisé le médecin mais hors de danger, il fallait juste attendre qu'elle se réveille. Alors, il attendait désespérément de pouvoir enfin revivre, de pouvoir faire fuir cette peur si profondément enfouie en lui depuis qu'il l'avait vue blessée, il souhaitait la voir enfin ouvrir les yeux, lui sourire, lui parler… La voir vivre.

Daniel était venu le voir à de nombreuses reprises pour s'assurer de sa santé ainsi que celle de Sam. Il avait même essayé d'engager la conversation sur Mo'nc, mais Jack s'était obstinément focalisé sur Sam, délaissant sa propre fille, toujours dans un état critique. Ce que Daniel ne savait pas, c'est que la simple présence de cette jeune femme ainsi que les images qui hantaient son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait aidée à sauver Carter, le mettaient au supplice. Ces images de la vie de cette jeune femme le torturaient, des images de son enfance où il s'était vu avec Sam vivre heureux et amoureux, vivre avec leur fille, sa deuxième chance dans la vie après Charly. Tous ces moments qu'ils savaient impossible dans cette réalité le rongeaient, alors il se renfermait sur lui-même pour éviter de souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà. Il refusait l'identité de cette jeune femme même si la ressemblance avec son second était frappante. Ces yeux bleus, ils les auraient reconnus entre mille et elle avait les mêmes, ainsi que cette grâce naturelle et cette aisance à pouvoir évoluer dans un univers qui n'est pas le sien.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur eux alors que son second allait bientôt se marier et lui fréquentait une autre femme. Ils avaient presque réussi à vivre normalement l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient enfin parvenus à tourner la page sur une hypothétique relation entre eux. Alors pourquoi tout remettre en cause, maintenant ? Mais pour le moment ce qui l'importait le plus c'est que son second se réveille et que tout danger soit écarté. Peu importe la vie de cette jeune femme dont il ne connaissait rien, si celle de Sam, la femme qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, était sauve. Peu importe l'éthique de cette pensée, c'est son cœur qui parlait.

Puis le devoir se rappelant à lui, il fut contraint de quitter le chevet de Sam pour diriger le SGC. La journée, il assurait son rôle de général et la nuit, il dormait au chevet de son second. Puis un matin de bonne heure, elle daigna enfin se réveiller. Jack s'était assoupie sur le bord du lit d'hôpital de Sam, sa main discrètement glissée dans la sienne. Lentement, le colonel se réveilla. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et la lumière de la pièce où elle se trouvait l'aveuglait. Elle papillonna longtemps des yeux avant de pouvoir enfin regarder ce qui l'entourait : l'infirmerie. Des souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit, la mission de reconnaissance, des ennemis qui les attendaient et la blessure se souvînt-elle en tâtant son épaule de sa main libre. Elle était sauvée une fois de plus constata-t-elle. Lentement, elle baissa son regard et vit son général endormi près d'elle, une main dans la sienne. Il s'était positionné de telle manière que s'ils étaient dérangés personne ne verrait ce dérapage, songea-t-elle. Délicatement, elle retira sa main et la porta sur le visage de son supérieur qui était tourné vers elle. Elle le caressa avec une infinie tendresse, redessinant ses traits de son pouce, s'attardant sur chaque détail de ce visage qu'elle aimait tant. Ce geste déclencha une série de flash où elle se voyait évoluer auprès de son général, vivre avec lui, l'aimer, lui donner une fille Mo'nc, l'élever ensembles… D'où provenaient ces images qui la bouleversaient tant ? Une vie qu'elle n'avait pas vécue mais qu'elle désirait depuis déjà longtemps. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que Jack s'était réveillé et qu'il l'admirait silencieusement savourant de la voir enfin parmi eux, vivante.

_-Carter…_ murmura-t-il sans pour autant enlever sa main toujours sur son visage.

_-Mon général, que s'était-il passé ?_ murmura-t-elle.

_-Vous nous avez fait très peur, vous savez !_ lui répondit-il toujours sur le même ton, alors qu'il posait sa main sur la sienne toujours sur son visage, pour la porter à ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser.

Ce geste si familier entre eux témoignait de la gravité de la blessure. Ils avaient eu peur, il avait eu peur de la perdre. Apparemment, elle avait encore frôlé la mort de près, de très près, songea-t-elle en en observant son regard inquiet.

_-Je vais bien maintenant mon général._ le rassura-t-elle, toujours main dans la main.

_-…_

_-Je vais encore pouvoir remercier le docteur de m'avoir si bien soignée ! _continua-t-elle en essayant de plaisanter face à son mutisme.

_-A vrai dire il faudrait plutôt me remercier,_ sourit-il timidement devant son air surpris, _enfin surtout… Mo'nc, pour être honnête._ Avoua-t-il.

_-Je ne comprends pas mon général ! _

_-Le docteur n'a pas réussi à vous soigner… Daniel a tenté le tout pour le tout, il a demandé à Mo'nc de vous soigner… Et elle a eu besoin de moi pour l'aider…_

_-Vous n'avez pas tenté le tout pour le tout ?_ demanda-t-elle déçue, en insistant sur le Vous.

_-Non… J'en suis désolé… Je n'avais pas confiance en cette jeune femme, je ne voulais pas vous perdre pour avoir mal placé ma confiance… L'existence de cette jeune femme me paraît tellement improbable que je m'en suis méfié. Excusez- moi Carter, je vous aurez laissé mourir si Daniel ne m'avait pas désobéi avec Teal'c._

_-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, j'aurais fait la même chose… Parce que je ressens la même chose que vous à l'égard de cette jeune femme !_ le coupa-t-elle, en resserrant l'étreinte de leur main.

Leur regard était accroché l'un à l'autre. Tout ce qui ne pouvait pas être dit à voix haute, l'était à travers leur regard. Bien sûr qu'ils ressentaient la même chose à l'égard de Mo'nc, elle représentait tout ce qu'ils désiraient, mais qui leur était interdit, qu'ils s'étaient interdit depuis bien longtemps. La simple présence de cette jeune femme et de ce qu'elle représentait était une véritable torture pour eux. Alors, ils s'étaient éloignés d'elle, l'avaient rejetée pour ne plus à avoir l'objet de leur échec sous les yeux. Et maintenant, ils réalisaient qu'ils avaient eu tord. Après tout, réalité alternée où simple expression du futur, elle était leur fille. Au lieu de la voir comme une source de souffrance, ne fallait-il pas plutôt la voir comme une source d'espoir pour leurs sentiments. Une chance infime de réaliser malgré tout ce qu'ils leur étaient interdit et tout ceci dans la légalité. Etre parents de leur enfant sans avoir transgressé le règlement et les accords tacites entre eux. Une chance pour eux et une excuse pour se retrouver ensemble et partager des moments rien qu'à eux tout en menant la vie qu'ils ont toujours voulue…

_-Je sais._ Finit-il par lui dire, coupant court au fil de leurs pensées. _Je suis heureux que vous alliez mieux… _avoua-t-il. _Je vais aller prévenir les médecins, Daniel et Teal'c, ils étaient inquiets pour vous, ils seront soulagés de vous voir rétablie._ Dit-il en se levant, prolongeant malgré tout le contact de leurs mains entrelacées.

_-Mon général, vous ne m'avez pas parlé de Mo'nc !_ demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Il avait attendu cette question depuis qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet et il l'appréhendait. Comment lui dire que leur espoir allait peut-être mourir. Comme pris en faute, il baissa la tête et lui répondit.

_-Son état est critique, on ne sait pas si elle survivra. Votre guérison lui a demandé beaucoup trop d'énergie, c'est pour ça qu'elle a eu besoin de moi, elle n'avait plus assez de force pour continuer seule à vous soigner… Je suis désolée Carter…_ finit-il par lui avouer, désolé de la voir bouleversée par cette annonce.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Daniel et Teal'c ne vinrent la voir que quelques heures plus tard, heureux d'avoir fait le nécessaire pour que leur meilleure amie soit toujours en vie.

_-Sam, comme je suis heureux de vous voir enfin rétablie !_ lui dit Daniel en se jetant dans ses bras.

_-Outch ! Doucement Daniel, c'est cicatrisé mais ça reste encore douloureux !_ le gronda-t-elle gentiment, heureuse elle aussi de les voir.

_-Je suis content de vous voir parmi nous, colonel Carter._ Dit simplement Teal'c en inclinant de la tête.

_-Merci Teal'c. Mais je crois que je vous dois à tous les deux des remerciements, à ce que m'a dit le général. Alors merci de d'avoir tout tenté pour me sauver, les gars !_ Leur dit-elle avec beaucoup d'affection.

_-Jack vous a dit ça ?_ demanda-t-il surpris.

_-Oui, il m'a expliqué ce que vous aviez fait pour me sauver ainsi que Mo'nc, allant jusqu' à lui désobéir ! Daniel ne lui en voulez pas, j'aurais fais la même chose que lui à sa place._ Lui dit-elle calmement.

_-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est son attitude et la votre par la même occasion, à l'égard de votre fille. Pourquoi lui ouvrir grand les bras lorsqu'elle vous annonce être votre ''future'' fille et après l'ignorer pendant des semaines…_ expliqua Daniel désappointé par l'attitude de ses amis face à leur fille. _Les tests ADN ont prouvé son lien de parenté avec vous, bon sang ! _S'emporta-t-il.

_-Daniel ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que cette enfant implique pour nous. Sur le moment, nous nous sommes sentis proche d'elle, comme si elle avait toujours été notre fille,_ expliqua-t-elle grimaçant de temps à autre par rapport à certaines appellations et significations du ''Nous''. _Et puis, nous nous sommes rendus compte de ce que sa venue impliquait… Daniel, l'arrivée de cette jeune femme dans nos vie, complique une situation qui ne l'est déjà que trop ! _admit-elle.

_-Je sais Sam, je sais. Mais, cela me dépasse, elle vous a sauvée la vie et elle va maintenant mourir pour avoir voulu prouver sa loyauté envers nous et aussi parce qu'elle voulait tout simplement sauver un être cher, sa mère ! _s'indigna l'archéologue.

_-Je le sais, c'est pour ça qu'il faut trouver un moyen de la sauver, Daniel. Et le fait que je sois sa mère n'est pas la seule raison valable, si ce qu'elle nous a raconté à propos du futur s'avère être vrai, toutes les galaxies sont en danger y compris la Terre et elle est notre seule chance…_ fini-t-elle par leur dire déterminée.

Sam était plus que déterminée à sauver cette jeune femme. Sa fille ou pas, cette dernière lui avait sauvée la vie déjà deux fois, elle lui était donc plus que redevable. Et puis le cœur prenait toujours le dessus, cette enfant était leur espoir, elle était avant tout leur fille, elle ne devait pas mourir sans se battre. Elle vivrait, après tout elle ne venait pas de n'importe quelle famille…

Après avoir bataillée avec le médecin et le général, Sam avait fini par avoir l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie pour chercher un moyen de sauver Mo'nc. Daniel et Teal'c travaillaient sur la base de données de Mo'nc pour recherche quelconques renseignements sur leurs futurs ennemis, Sam tentait de découvrir parmi les affaires personnelles de la jeune femme, des objets susceptibles de la guérir et Jack avait mis en œuvre des missions pour demander de l'aide auprès de tous leurs alliés, Toc'kras, Nox et Asguards. Mais les heures filaient comme les chances de sa survie s'amenuisaient et aucunes des recherches pour sauver Mo'nc n'avait été encore concluantes. Le temps était leur ennemi.

Fatiguée, Sam était venue se réfugiée au chevet de la jeune femme. Espérant retrouver l'espoir de la voir un jour se remettre. Elle était entrain admirer ses traits, maintenant si familiers à son œil. Tout dans ce visage angélique lui rappelait Jack.

Elle souffrait de rester là à ne pouvoir rien faire alors que cet enfant, son enfant l'avait sans réfléchir sauvée deux fois. Mue par le besoin de la sentir toujours en vie, Sam déposa une main sur le bras de Mo'nc. D'abord trop absorbée dans la contemplation de la ''chair de sa chair'', elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le bracelet de Mo'nc se mettre à briller à son contact. Puis, ce fut le déclic, la solution était sous ses yeux depuis le début. Jack et elle étaient la solution.

_-Mais bien sûr !_ s'exclama le colonel se levant précipitamment non sans un dernier regard à la jeune femme, pour s'en aller en courant rejoindre Daniel.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de la base. Elle avait trouvé un moyen de la guérir. Elle arriva totalement essoufflée dans le labo de Daniel.

_-Daniel j'ai trouvé ! Prenez toutes les affaires de Mo'nc et retrouvez-moi à l'infirmerie, vite !_ dit-elle d'une traite à Daniel et Teal'c qui se trouvait avec ce dernier.

_-Bien…_ bégaya Daniel qui obéit sans réfléchir trop troublé de voir Sam dans cet état.

De nouveau entrain de parcourir les couloirs, Sam se dirigeait maintenant vers le bureau de son supérieur.

_-Mon général !_ dit-elle en entrant sans y être invitée dans le bureau. _J'ai trouvé un moyen de la sauver et j'ai besoin de votre aide !_ continua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

_-Carter ?_ demanda-t-il surpris de son interruption. _Je vous suis !_ acquiesça-t-il en la suivant pour l'infirmerie.

Tous réunis à l'infirmerie autour du lit d'hôpital de Mo'nc, Sam expliquait comment elle pensait sauver la jeune femme toujours dans un état critique.

-_Voilà, nous avons déjà constaté que son bracelet réagissait au contact du général et de moi-même, je pense que l'on a une chance de la sauver grâce à mes protéines goa'uld et les gènes anciens du général… S'il vous a été possible d'aider Mo'nc à me sauver, il est fort probable que le général et moi avec l'aide de certains de ses effets personnels, nous puissions la guérir…_ expliqua-t-elle à son général et au reste de SG1.

_-Vous êtes sure ? _demanda le général.

_-A vrai dire… Non, mais c'est notre seule chance, nous ne pouvons pas attendre indéfiniment l'aide plus que improbable d'alliés qui ne répondent pas à notre appel, il faut tenter quelque chose ! _

_-Ok, vous avez mon feu vert, Carter !_

_-J'ai besoin de savoir quels étaient les objets qui ont servi à me guérir parmi les effets de Mo'nc ?_

_-Sam, est-ce prudent d'essayer de se servir de technologie que nous ne maîtrisons pas ?_ demanda Daniel septique.

_-Vous avez une meilleure idée ?_

_-Euh, non._

_-Bien. Mon général ?_

_-Elle avait son bracelet au dessus de la blessure et elle vous avait mis un machin sur la tempe…_

_-une interface neuronale !_ corrigea Daniel voyant Sam essayait de comprendre.

_-Ainsi que des espèces de serre-têtes surmontés de cristaux identiques à son bracelet._ Continua d'expliquer le général.

_-Vous a-t-elle expliqué comment cela fonctionnait ?_ demanda Sam.

_-Pas vraiment, Je devais me concentrer sur le fait de vous guérir et me laisser faire, c'est tout. Ah oui, elle a aussi dit que j'allais voir de nombreuses images de votre vie et de la sienne et pour être franc c'était très désagréable ! _se plaint Jack.

_-D'après ce que vous me dites, je pense que l'interface et le sert-tête fonctionnent ensembles et qu'ils agissent sur les ondes cérébrales, il donne accès aux souvenirs des différents utilisateurs des appareils…_ argumenta Sam.

_-Moi ce qui m'a marqué c'est la différence de puissance au niveau des faisceaux, lorsqu'elle vous soignait seule, il était faible et discontinu alors qu'avec Jack, c'était intense et constant. _Développa Daniel.

_-Ce machin ça m'a pompé toute mon énergie, oui ! J'étais lessivé après… ça et le fait qu'elle m'ait assommé en me projetant au mur je ne sais comment…_ coupa le général quelque peu irrité.

_-Bon ! Essayons de reproduire ce qu'elle a fait._ Conclu Sam.

_-Qu'allez-vous utiliser à la place de son bracelet ?_ interrogea Daniel.

_-Utiliser son bracelet pour la guérir ne ferait qu'empirer son état en utilisant sa propre énergie, alors j'ai pensé au bracelet de guérison goa'uld._ Expliqua la militaire. _On va reproduire le même schéma qu'elle lorsqu'elle m'a soignée. On place les sert-têtes sur le front du général et de moi-même, puis l'interface neuronale sur Mo'nc. Ensuite, je maintiens le bracelet de guérison au dessus de sa poitrine et la main du général par-dessus la mienne. Et enfin en se concentrant pour tenter de la guérir…_ détailla Sam.

_-Carter, vous sortez à peine d'une blessure grave, la guérir va vous demander beaucoup d'énergie, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça !_ intervînt Jack.

_-C'est pour ça que vous allez m'aider…_ répliqua Sam au regard suppliant.

Il réfléchi un moment, mais la détermination qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Sam lui disait que quoiqu'il déciderait, elle le ferait. Alors il valait mieux qu'ils soient tous là au cas où.

C'est ainsi que Sam et Jack se mirent en place chacun d'un coté du lit où reposait Mo'nc. Se faisant face, Sam avait le bracelet goa'uld à sa main gauche positionnée au dessus de la poitrine de leur fille et celle de Jack par-dessus. Les serre-têtes étaient en place sur leur front ainsi que l'interface neuronale sur la tempe de Mo'nc. Ils étaient maintenant prêts mais l'angoisse d'échouer leur nouait le ventre. Ils commencèrent à se concentrer pour sauver leur fille. Puis sous l'intensité de leur concentration, ils fermèrent les yeux. Ils mirent quelques minutes avant d'obtenir enfin un faisceau. Le premier jailli du front de Jack pour percuter le cristal sur celui de Sam, permettant ainsi au bracelet goa'uld de prendre la puissance nécessaire à son fonctionnement. Dès que le dernier faisceau atteint le corps de Mo'nc, ce dernier se souleva du lit d'hôpital comme parcouru par de nombreux spasmes. Les visages de Sam et Jack se tendirent puis au bout d'un moment, Jack rajouta sa deuxième main autour de celle de Sam qui maintenait toujours le bracelet au dessus du corps, le faisceau se décupla alors durant quelques minutes pour s'éteindre enfin. Sam s'écroula instantanément sous l'intensité de l'effort qu'elle avait fourni. Teal'c la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, mais se fut Jack essoufflé qui se précipita sur elle, la prit dans ses bras, la déposa délicatement sur un lit à coté et fit appeler un médecin.

_-Elles vont bien Daniel…_ annonça enfin Jack, toujours auprès de son second, qui voyait Daniel trépigner d'impatience.

_-Comment le savez-vous ?_ demanda l'archéologue inquiet de voir les deux femmes toujours inconscientes.

_-Faites-moi confiance, je le sais !_ affirma le général.

Le médecin fit son entrée, se précipitant sur ces deux patientes, les examinant consciencieusement l'une après l'autre.

_-Elles vont bien !_ confirma enfin le médecin en s'adressant aux trois hommes. _Elles sont simplement endormies, leurs signes vitaux sont normaux et aucune présence de blessure. C'est un vrai miracle qu'aucun de vous trois n'ait eu de lésions…_ conclu-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout était revenu à la normale, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Le colonel Carter et Mo'nc étaient toujours à l'infirmerie où Daniel veillait sur elles, attendant qu'elles se réveillent.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été mouvementées. Daniel se remémorait alors tout ce qui était survenu en si peu de temps, une jeune femme venue du futur et un nouvel ennemi encore inconnu, mais surtout beaucoup de nouvelles perspectives.

Assis sur un fauteuil entre le lit de Sam et celui de Mo'nc, il réfléchissait à toutes ses perspectives qui allaient indéniablement changer le futur, mais changera-t-il en bien ou au contraire se changera-t-il en apocalypse. Le plus déstabilisant dans tout ça, c'était que ce futur dépendait majoritairement de cette jeune femme, Mo'nc. Il sourit silencieusement en regardant Mo'nc toujours endormie sur son lit, en se rappelant lorsqu'il avait découvert son identité, il n'avait même pas été surpris. Trop de coïncidences l'avaient inconsciemment convaincu qu'elle était leur fille. Elle est arrivée comme un pavé dans la marre, mais peut-être aidera-t-elle à décoincer la situation entre ses deux meilleurs amis, sa famille. Deux personnes si complètes, mais torturées par leur propre histoire. Daniel n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses pensées que Sam l'interpella.

-_Daniel, que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda Sam égarée.

-_Tout va bien, Sam, vous et Mao'ling vous portez bien… Vous l'avez sauvée…_ répondit Daniel avec un sourire rassurant.

-_Et le général ?_ s'enquit-elle.

_-Il n'a rien, il serait bien resté à votre chevet, mais son devoir de général l'appelait._ Lui expliqua-t-il.

Alors que Daniel lui expliquait la situation, elle s'était légèrement redressée sur son lit et cherchait Mo'nc du regard à travers l'infirmerie.

_-Elle est juste là, Sam._ Indiqua Daniel en lui montrant le lit d'à coté.

_-Vous êtes sure qu'elle va bien ? A-t-elle repris connaissance ?_ s'inquiéta Sam.

_-Rassurez-vous, elle est en parfaite santé, Jack s'en est assuré auprès du médecin. Elle se repose juste._ La rassura Daniel.

_-Bien…_ souffla le colonel se rallongeant correctement dans son lit.

_-Vous êtes inquiète ?_

_-Oui, pas vous ?_

_-Non, plus maintenant…_

Cette réponse de Daniel intrigua Sam. Daniel était rarement mystérieux. Que savait-il de plus qu'elle à propos de cette situation et de son devenir.

_-Daniel, que nous cachez-vous ?_

_-Rien, j'ai juste le sentiment que tout va bien se passer maintenant…_

_-Maintenant que quoi, Daniel, c'est quoi tout ce charabia, ça ne vous ressemble pas !_

_-J'en sais rien Sam, c'est bizarre ça me fait ça depuis sa venue._ Indiqua Daniel en montrant Mo'nc du menton.

_-J'ai peur, Daniel, peur de savoir ce qui va se passer maintenant._ Avoua-t-elle.

_-Je sais Sam, mais il y a vraiment pas de quoi, le futur vous envoie un beau cadeau, non ?_

_-…oui…_ finit-elle par avouer songeuse en regardant sa fille sur le lit d'à coté. _Daniel, je crois qu'elle se réveille…_

Daniel se retourna et s'approcha de Mo'nc.

_-Eh, Mao'ling, comment vous sentez-vous ?_ s'enquit Daniel.

S'habituant progressivement à la lumière ambiante, elle papillonna des paupières avant d'arrêter son regard sur Daniel qui lui faisait face.

_-Daniel ?_ murmura-t-elle.

_-Tout va bien, vous êtes à l'infirmerie du SGC, malheureusement toujours en 2005 !_ la rassura-t-il.

_-Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Vous avez voulu sauver votre mère mais vous n'étiez pas assez forte, nous avons dû vous soigner à notre tour !! Mais tout le monde va bien maintenant ! _

_-Daniel ?_ demanda Sam qui ne voyait pas sa fille cachée par Daniel.

_-Maman ?_ interrogea Mo'nc, alors que Daniel s'écartait d'elle, permettant ainsi à la mère et à la fille de se voir.

A la grimace que fit Sam à l'appellation ''maman'', Mo'nc lui sourit tristement et s'excusa.

_-Veuillez m'excuser, Colonel, j'ai du mal à m'habituer…_ avoua-t-elle.

_-il n'y a pas de mal, mais appelez-moi Sam, voulez-vous…_

_-D'accord… Merci._

_-Bien, je vais aller prévenir Jack, que vous allez bien. Je vous laisse._ Expliqua Daniel en sortant de l'infirmerie.

_-Je suis tellement désolée… _souffla Mo'nc au bout d'un moment dans un sanglot.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-De vous mettre dans cette situation inconfortable…_ expliqua-t-elle.

_-Il n'y a pas mort d'homme et puis vous n'y êtes pour rien !_ la rassura Sam.

_-Parce que avoir failli y passer deux fois, ne vous convint pas !_ s'exclama outrée la jeune femme.

Amusée, Sam gloussa en regardant sa fille, faire de l'esprit.

_-Qu'il y a-t-il d'amusant ?_ demanda-t-elle perdue.

_-Rien… Je me disais seulement que niveau humour vous teniez de votre père !_ s'expliqua Sam.

_-Merci !_ remercia Mo'nc sincèrement.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour ne pas me rejeter…_

_-Je ferais tout pour vous éviter de subir à nouveau tout ce que vous avez vécu depuis votre enfance._ Répondit calmement Sam.

_-Vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est le destin, il écrit que cela devait se passer ainsi ! _répliqua amèrement Mo'nc.

_-Non ! Nous sommes maître de notre destin, quoique vous en pensiez vous êtes libre de cette mission que l'on vous a imposée !_ s'énerva Sam, indignée que l'on puisse faire ça à une enfant, lui mettre le sort d'une galaxie entre les mains, alors qu'elle-même avait du mal à gérer son rôle de sauveuse de la Terre.

_-Ça vous va bien de dire ça !_ ironisa la jeune femme.

_-Je sais, mais vous, vous n'avez pas choisi ! _expliqua Sam.

C'est à ce moment que débarqua le général O'Neill accompagné de Daniel et Teal'c.

_-Comment vont mes femmes préférées ?_ demanda-t-il innocemment, les coupant dans leur conversation.

Remarquant le silence accompagnant sa réplique et le sourire ironique de Daniel, il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

_-Ca va, Daniel, je disais ça pour détendre l'atmosphère !_ s'indigna-t-il.

_-Mais j'ai rien dit !_ répliqua Daniel.

_-Non, mais vous avez pensé trop fort !_

Cette petite querelle eut l'effet escomptée. Sam regardait, amusée, ses collègues se chamailler alors que Mo'nc se délectait de cette ambiance qu'elle n'avait pas connue. Et Teal'c veillait d'un œil paternel sur ses amis tous en bonne santé.

A cet instant, Mo'nc ne s'était jamais sentie aussi complète et heureuse, enfin à sa place auprès d'eux. Elle venait de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu, une famille. Elle se jura que l'opportunité qu'il lui avait été donné de revenir dans le passé, ne serait pas veine, elle sauvera ce monde de ce futur, pour elle et pour eux, sa famille.

_-Bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais je venais pour savoir si vous étiez en condition pour un briefing, je pense que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, à présent !_ demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux deux femmes, allongées sur leur lit d'hôpital.

_-Quand vous voulez, mon général ! _répondit Sam.

_-Moi, aussi, général !_ répondit Mo'nc.

_-Jack !_ rétorqua-t-il à l'encontre de sa fille.

_-Moi aussi, Jack !_ corrigea-t-elle, alors.

_-Bien… Alors, rendez-vous dans une heure en salle de briefing. Mao'ling, vous êtes libre de circuler dans la base._ Opina-t-il avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

_-Merci…_ lui dit-elle.

Une heure plus tard, en salle de briefing.

Sg1 était déjà installée attendant le général, lorsque Mo'nc pénétra timidement dans la salle de briefing. Le général O'Neill arriva au même moment et lui indiqua le siège à coté de sa mère. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé, tout ce qui n'avait pas été dit, allait être dévoilé, plus de mensonges, de sous-entendus, non juste la vérité, juste leur avenir. Ce briefing allait tout changer et Mo'nc priait en son fort intérieur pour que ce soit en bien.

_-Bien, aux vues des derniers évènements, je pense qu'une petite mise au point ne sera pas du luxe. En moins d'un mois, notre future fille débarque du futur et un nouvel ennemi puissant et inconnu nous en veut. Et tout ça depuis votre arrivée._ Dit Jack en indiquant Mo'nc. _Alors coïncidence ou tout est lié ? J'aimerai un peu y voir clair dans tout ce capharnaüm !! _s'indigna-t-il.

_-Surtout, que cet ennemi s'avère être beaucoup plus puissant que nous, nous avons eu de la chance d'être encore en vie !_ indiqua Teal'c.

_-Oui !_ souffla Sam.

_-D'après ce qu'on a pu voir, il y avait des jaffas avec le symbole de Thôt, me semble-t-il, mais ce goa'uld est très méconnu, comme l'a expliqué Teal'c, Thôt est un goa'uld plutôt discret mais qui sait profiter des opportunités de défaites de ses comparses. Et aux vues de la situation goa'uld en ce moment, tout porte à croire qu'il tenterait de s'emparer des troupes et domaines d'Anubis…_ expliqua Daniel.

_-Donc on se retrouve avec un nouvel ennemi en plus de Baal ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le pourquoi de ces attaques contre nous, on n'a même pas eu droit aux présentations !!!_ protesta Jack.

-_Il envisage surement de détruire les menaces dont il a entendu parlées parmi les grands maîtres._ Supposa le jaffa.

_-Soit, mais qu'en ait-il pour sa puissance de feu ?_

_-Peut-être tout simplement grâce à l'effet de surprise, il nous a quand même eus deux fois sur des planètes différentes !_ proposa Daniel.

_-Pas seulement Daniel, il possédait aussi des armes nettement plus puissantes que les nôtres._ Rétorqua Sam.

_-Nous voilà bien, et c'est tout ce que nous avons sur lui, nous ne savons même pas comment il a pu découvrir que vous vous trouviez sur ces planètes !_

_-Daniel._ Intervint Mo'nc pour la première fois depuis le début du briefing.

_-Pardon !_ s'exclamèrent en cœur Jack, Sam et Daniel, Teal'c se contentant d'un haussement significatif du sourcil.

_-Il vous repère grâce à Daniel !_ s'expliqua la jeune femme.

_-M'enfin je ne suis pas un traître !_ s'insurgea Daniel, offusqué.

_-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il vous localise parce que vous avez désascensionné !_

_-Comment le savez-vous ?_ demanda Jack, intrigué.

_-Parce que d'après ce que vous venez de dire, votre ennemi est aussi mon ennemi, celui de mon époque, Thôt ! Sauf, que la situation est bien plus compliquée que vous pouvez l'imaginer !_ s'explique Mo'nc. _Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que je n'ai pas souvenance, qu'il soit apparu si tôt dans notre galaxie, j'étais déjà née lorsque les premières attaques ont eu lieu._

_-Donc vous connaissez l'ennemi, y a-t-il un moyen de le battre ?_ demanda Jack.

_-Moi, enfin à mon époque, la seule solution pour le battre c'était moi et j'ai échoué !_

Le silence de mort accueilli cette nouvelle. Avant que Daniel ne relance la conversation.

_-Et si vous nous expliquiez tout ce qui est survenu depuis votre naissance peut-être cela nous aiderait-il à devancer ses actions et mieux comprendre ce qui nous attend ! _demanda Teal'c

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! _indiqua Sam.

-_De toute façon, il m'est impossible de regagner mon époque, de plus ma présence a forcément déjà modifié l'avenir. Je ne suis même pas sure d'appartenir à cette réalité ! _

_-Comment ça ? Vous venez du futur pas d'une réalité alternée !_ commenta Sam.

_-Woh, woh, woh, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_ intervint Jack.

_-Certains évènements sont différents… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils auraient fait ça, cela n'a aucun sens, pourtant les faits sont là !_ argumenta Mo'nc.

_- Qui ? Rah, je comprends rien, soyez plus claire !_ demanda Jack, quelque peu énervé.

_-Bien… Alors il vous repère par l'intermédiaire de Daniel, car il a subi la désascension. Et celle-ci demande une énergie colossale afin de reconstruire l'enveloppe corporelle. A l'issue de cette recréation, l'ADN a subi une sorte de marquage, indétectable par vos appareils, mais on a finalement compris que l'ADN marqué émettait une signature particulière reconnaissable par tous les ascensionnés…_

_-Attendez, si Thôt peut me repérer c'est qu'il a réussi l'ascension, mais comment ? Je pensais qu'après l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise avec Anubis, les anciens seraient plus précautionneux ! _

_-Il a été plus malin qu'Anubis, beaucoup plus malin. Thôt est un chercheur au même titre que Nirti et Anubis, mais lui a su tirer profit des erreurs des autres. Je m'explique… Tout comme Anubis, il a effectué l'ascension, mais quand les anciens s'en sont aperçus, il a joué les repentis et a demandé à être privé de ses pouvoirs d'être élevé, de ne jouir que de la quête spirituelle. Les anciens ont trouvé la proposition honnête…_

_-J'y crois pas…_ s'indigna Jack, coupant Moa'ling.

_-… Mais, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que Thôt allait découvrir un moyen d'obtenir des pouvoirs autrement. Comme tout être ascensionné, il a dû participer à la surveillance des êtres vivants de toutes les galaxies. Durant des années, il a fait profil bas et a secrètement développé une technique afin d'acquérir des pouvoirs grâce à la foi !_

_-La foi, mais la foi en quoi ?_

_-On ne sait toujours pas comment il est parvenu à ce tour de passe-passe, mais il a réussi à rentrer en contacte avec les différents habitants des planètes dont il avait la charge et s'est fait passé pour un dieu, pouvoir de démonstration à la clé. Il les a enrôlés de force ou non, dans une nouvelle religion. Ce monstre a réussi à transformer la foi de ses sujets en énergie, donc en puissance, c'est comme cela qu'une nouvelle race d'ascensionné est née, les Oris, des anciens maléfiques pour faire simple, qui fonctionnent à la manière des goa'ulds mais avec une puissance hors-limites. Depuis, plus rien ne les arrête. Thôt a été le premier et ils sont de plus en plus nombreux a le rejoindre. Leur politique est simple : ils colonisent et endoctrinent, si tu te plis à leur religion pas de souci, sinon, de nombreuses représailles sont à attendre, telles que des maladies, des déluges, des sacrifices et j'en passe… Ils ont un pouvoir infini, ils peuvent tout ce permettre…_

_-Mais les anciens n'ont rien fait pas enrayer cette catastrophe ?_ demanda Daniel, désappointé.

_-Au début non, comme ils s'étaient interdit d'intervenir dans les affaires humaines. De plus, les Oris et les anciens étant de forces plus ou moins égales, chacun est parti faire ses affaires de son côté. Puis, les Oris sont devenus très ambitieux et comme leur existence était à l'origine d'une erreur de jugement des anciens, ces derniers ont fini par prendre contacte avec nous mais bien trop tard, bons nombres de galaxies étaient tombées entre les mains des Oris et qui dit galaxies dit des milliards et des milliards de fidèles donc une source énorme de puissance. C'est à partir de là que la confédération des THAJNE a été créée. Toutes les races et peuples souhaitant se battre contre les Oris, pouvaient rejoindre les THAJNE, sous une même ligne de conduite et de même niveau technologique afin de ne faire qu'une seule puissance face à la menace._

_-Qui nous ont rejoints ? demanda Sam._

_-En premiers lieu, les quatre races principales des galaxies, c'est-à-dire, les Toc'kras, les Nox, les Asguards, les Jaffas et les Humains, puis d'autres races d'êtres vivants ont fini petit à petit par nous rejoindre à leur tour. Toute notre civilisation a été bouleversée à partir de ce moment, c'est à cette période que le projet Stargate a été rendu public._

_-Qu'est-ce que cette alliance imposée pour les peuples membres ? s'inquiéta Jack._

_-De nombreux traités ont été mis en place ainsi qu'une constitution THAJNE. Au début, nous avons eu peur de perdre toute notre indépendance et en fait il s'est avéré que nous avions fait le bon choix !_

_-Sure ?! insista Jack plus que sceptique._

_-Certaine !_

_-A ce point !_ demanda Daniel.

_-Les anciens ne pouvaient trop nous restreindre vu la menace Ori qui planait. La constitution THAJNE a été rédigée en accord avec tous les dirigeants des peuples membres, pour chaque planète et chaque race il y a un ambassadeur au sein de la confédération THAJNE. C'est ainsi que des décrets ont été mis en vigueur sur toute les planètes, sans exception : désarmement de la planète, en contre partie un système de satellites orbitaux formant une sorte de boulier, qui assurent notre défense et notre protection contre les Oris, très efficace ! Ensuite, il a eut la création d'une armée unique, diversifiée et étendue, l'armée THAJNE, constituée de tous les hommes expérimentés des planètes membres. Et enfin, une restructuration du mode de vie pour aligner les différentes races au même niveau technologique._

_-Et cela s'est fait sans problèmes ?_ demanda Sam.

_-Pour les Jaffas et les Toc'kras, le plus dur a été de les sédentariser sur une planète. Pour les peuples les moins avancés, cela a été de s'accoutumer au changement, et pour nous, ce fut d'annoncer au monde l'existence du projet porte des étoiles. Nous avions peur des émeutes, mais avec l'aide des Asguards et des Anciens, cela s'est bien passé, de plus le désarmement a évité bon nombres de morts._

_-Même le programme a été désarmé ? demanda Jack._

_-Non, seulement le port d'arme personnelle a été prohibé sur Terre, c'est pour cela que le SGC a été déplacé en Antarctique, ainsi que pour une question de neutralité politique. Ainsi l'accès aux seules armes était protégé._

_-Et c'est passé !! intervint Daniel._

_-Oui, parce que en contre partie notre technologie a été largement développée. Rendez-vous compte, la téléportation a remplacé tous les moyens de transport connus sur Terre, plus de voitures ou d'avions, en moins d'une seconde vous pouveez être là où vous voulez sur Terre. Ainsi plus de pollution, plus d'effet de serre, ceci renforcé par le fait que notre source d'énergie a été entièrement rebasée sur les énergies renouvelables, seules le système de défense fonctionne grâce aux E2PZ construits par les anciens. La médecine a fait un bon magistrale, plus de maladies quelles qu'elles soient. Mais aussi plus de famine, plus de guerre et une importante diminution de la criminalité. Les progrès ont été tellement spectaculaires et bénéfiques pour tout le monde, que les Terriens ont fini par s'y faire._

_-Mon dieu, c'est impensable !_ s'exclama Sam décontenancée par cette révélation.

_-Et il n'y avait aucun vice caché ? Cela paraît inconcevable !_ se méfia Jack.

_-Non et c'est vous qui vous en êtes assuré !_ répondit Mo'nc afin de le convaincre. _En moins d'un an, nous avons réussi là où nous avions échoué des milliers d'années vivre en parfaite harmonie avec notre environnement tout en jouissant d'une technologie de pointe !_

_-J'ai du mal à y croire, c'est trop beau pour être vrai !_

_-Je sais, mais l'enjeu et les protagonistes étaient différents, cela a fait toute la différence, les anciens ont fait la différence. De plus, les dirigeants de notre planète étaient d'accord._

_-Qui était notre ambassadeur auprès de la confédération ? demanda Daniel curieux._

_-Euh…_ souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers son père.

_-Moi ! s'insurgea Jack. J'ai déjà du mal rien qu'avec le SGC, alors si en plus il fallait que je gère les décisions concernant la Terre…_

_-Oh, mais vous ne dirigiez plus le SGC, votre rôle d'ambassadeur était très prenant !_

_-Mais alors qui dirigeait le SGC ? s'inquiéta Sam._

Mo'nc baissa la tête, retenant un sourire, puis dit solennelement redressant la tête :

_-Le Brigadier Général Samantha O'Neill…_

_-Mais, mais… bafouilla Sam, qui n'en revenait pas de cette annonce._

_-Eh ben, Carter, vous avez un bel avenir devant vous, si vous voulez je vous laisse ma place dès maintenant… Non ?_ blagua Jack, fier d'avoir une telle femme à ses cotés.

_-Brigadier Général_ ! énonca Sam, toujours pas remise.

_-Samantha O'Neill, ça sonne bien, je trouve…_ rétorqua Daniel, moqueur.

_-Ca va Daniel, on a compris !_ le coupa Jack.

Daniel, loin d'être vexé se contenta de sourire bêtement, faisant marmoner Jack.

_-Qui dirige les Jaffas ?_ intervint Teal'c.

_-Vous avez été désigné comme dirigeant à la mort de maître Bratac, puis vous êtes devenu l'ambassadeur des Jaffas au sein de la confédération des THAJNE, Rya'c a donc pris votre succession auprès du peuple Jaffas._

_-Et les Toc'kras ? demanda Sam._

_-Papi !_ s'exclama la jeune femme, joyeusement.

_-Papi ?! Jacob ?_ précisa Jack.

_-Oui, son élection en tant qu'ambassadeur a été une surprise pour tous !_ commenta Mo'nc.

_-Les Asguards ?_ demanda Daniel, à son tour.

_-Thor, bien sur et les Nox c'est Nafrayu…_

_-Il n'est pas un peu jeune ? constata le général._

_-Pas à mon époque…_

Le silence retomba, chacun repensant à tout ce qui venait d'être révélé, réalisant enfin les répercutions de ces révélations.

_-Mon dieu…C'est…._ Murmura audiblement la militaire.

_-Incroyable…_ finit Daniel.

_-Oui…_ souffla Jack.

_-En effet_. Ponctua Teal'c.

_-Et en ce qui concerne les pays du monde, comment cela a été géré_ ? demanda à nouveau Jack, désirant en savoir plus.

_-Rien n'a changé, chaque pays a gardé sa propre identité, sa culture, ses traditions, ses religions, ainsi que son gouvernement, seule l'apprentissage de l'anglais et devenu obligatoire dès la naissance, les pays non-anglophones sont devenus bilingues. Chaque président fait parti d'une assemblée créée spécialement à la suite de la mise en place de la confédération, l'assemblée mondiale, dont vous êtes l'ambassadeur, Jack, elle discute de chaque décision concernant l'alliance ou simplement la Terre. Les décisions votées sont ensuite communiquées à la confédération par l'intermédiaire de l'ambassadeur._

_-C'est bien pensé !_ affirma Daniel.

_-Oui et c'est efficace ! La seule chose qui ait radicalement changé, c'est notre armée. Les armées de chaque pays ont été unifiées pour former l'armée Terrienne, faisant elle-même partie de l'armée THAJNE. Le SGC basé désormais en Antartique, s'est largement développé. L'Université militaire Catherine Langford, y a été intégrée, permettant de former les militaires, les scientifiques et les linguistes qui intégreront par la suite l'armée Terrienne. De nombreux spécialités y sont enseignées afin de permettre aux éléves de choisir leur cursus : développement durable des planètes, pilotage et tactique sur les flottes, recherches en armement, équipes SG d'exploration ou de combat, la médecine, ainsi que les métiers annexes essentiels au bon fonctionnement des bases et flottes et bien sur l'enseignement…_

_-Et je dirige tout ça ?_ demanda Sam inquiète.

_-Oui, vous êtes le commandant du SGC et de l'Université…_

_-Et moi au fait, je suis quoi, encore mort !_ s'indigna Daniel.

_-Euh non, Daniel…_ répondit Mo'nc en souriant. _Vous êtes parti rejoindre les cités Atlantis, afin d'en prendre la direction en collaboration avec le Docteur Elizabeth Weir et le Général John Sheppard. Vous êtes l'ambassadeur de Pégase auprès de la confédération THAJNE._

-……… qui ne savait plus quoi répondre face à cette déclaration. _Attendez, comment ça les cités d'Atlantis, je croyais qu'il y en avait qu'une ! _se reprit Daniel.

_-Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis le départ de l'expédition_ ! précisa Jack à Mo'nc.

_-Oh… Daniel, pour répondre à votre question, il y avait bien qu'une seule cité au départ, mais ils ont tellement bien travaillé làs-bas, qu'ils ont réussi à mettre la main sur 8 autres cités de mêmes envergures, imprenables et très bien armées, qui étaient dispersées un peu partout dans la galaxie de Pégase…_

_-Et vous dans tout ça ! finit par demander Sam._

_-Oh, moi je ne suis rien devenu de bon, vous savez… J'ai lamentablement échoué dans ma mission…_ répondit Mo'nc qui se rembrunie.

_-Pourquoi ?_ demanda Daniel.

_-Parce que malgrè mes connaissances et mes capacités, je n'ai pas réussie à vaincre les Oris…_ avoua-t-elle. _J'ai fait mes classes jusqu'à mes 16 ans, puis j'ai rejoint l'Université Langford pendant deux ans, où j'y ai appris l'astrophysique appliquée ainsi que le pilotage et la tactique. Ensuite, je suis partie un an auprès de Daniel qui s'est chargé de mon apprentissage linguistique. Et enfin, un an auprès des Jaffas et des Sodans, afin de perfectionner mes techniques de combats au corps à corps ainsi que maîtriser mon armure. L'année de mes 19 ans, j'étais selon eux prête pour vaincre les Oris… _expliqua Mo'nc difficilement, de nombreux souvenirs revenant, rendant cela douloureux à raconter.

_-Et bien je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait de bon, c'est plutôt impressionnant comme CV, on se demande bien de qui elle tient !!_ plaisanta Jack afin de détendre sa fille.

_-Que s'est-il passé, alors ?_ questionna Daniel.

_-Malgrés nos défenses efficaces contre les attaques aériennes, les Oris ont trouvés un moyen de nous affaiblir. Ils ont infecté les planètes THAJNE de maladies inconnues et dévastatrices. Ils nous ont détruits de l'intérieur. Les Oris plus puissants ont su maintenir les maladies malgré les efforts des Anciens, ce qui les a menés à bout de forces. De ce fait, nos ressources énergétiques n'étaient plus renouvellées, nous sommes alors devenus vulnérables. J'étais la dernière chance, nous avions fini par découvrir comment et où les Oris concentraient toute leur puissance. Je devais détruire ce temple, pendant que l'armée THAJNE lançait une grande offensive sur la flotte Oris, pour les détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Le plan était parfait, mais tout dépendait de ma réussite, je devais d'abord détruire le temple avant de lancer l'offensive afin d'affaiblir les Oris. Cependant, deux jours avant l'offensive, alors que la confédération des THAJNE se réunissait, le site de réunion, le SGC ainsi que toutes les grosses bases THAJNE ont été détruites dans une offensive Oris, que nous n'avons pas pu enrayer. Vous… Vous êtes tous morts durant les attaques… Ainsi qu'un grand nombre de militaires de l'armée THAJNE… Pour me venger, je n'ai pas tenu compte des recommandations qui disaient d'attendre, je suis partie détruire ce temple… Mais je me suis laissée aveugler par ma haine, sans tenir compte de mes enseignements… Je vous ai trahis alors que tout reposait sur moi… Quand je suis parvenue au temple une armée Ori m'attendait… J'allais mourir lorsqu'un vortex à neuf chevrons m'a propulsé à cette époque…_ conclut-elle dans un sanglot.

_-Un vortex à neuf chevrons ? Mais c'est impossible, cela demanderait une énergie incalculable, de plus quel serait le but d'ouvrir un tel vortex ?_ demanda Sam, afin de détourner la conversation.

_-Bien que les Anciens aient mis une close concernant les recherches scientifiques sur les applications d'un vortex à neuf chevrons, maman et moi nous nous sommes souvent questionnées dessus…_

_-C'est-à-dire ? questionna Sam._

_-Les recherches sur le neuvième chevron étaient interdites, sous peine d'annuler le traité de la confédération THAJNE…_

_-Mais pourquoi si cela permettait de vaincre les Oris… rétorqua Sam incrédule._

_-A vrai dire si nous nous engagions dans cette voie, on risquait fort de donner les réponses aux Oris en même temps…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-D'après des travaux que j'ai retrouvés dans les bibliothèques des Anciens sur Alpha-Atlantis, tout porte à croire qu'un tel vortex était la clé des voyages spatio-temporels, c'est-à-dire une maîtrise totale de la destination et de l'époque à la quelle vous souhaitez aller. Réalité alternée ou non, planète de n'importe quel système, dans le futur ou dans le passé !! expliqua Mo'nc._

_-Mmmh, ce n'est pas improbable, mais cela demanderait une source d'énergie vraiment colossale…_ commenta Sam.

_-Pas si vous possèdez des E2PZ !_ affirma la jeune femme qui continua son explication devant les visages d'incompréhensions qui lui faisaient face. _Extrateur de potentiel de point zéro, source malheureusement tarissable d'énergie, générée par les Anciens, et qui nous a fait défault lors des attaques des Oris… Je pense que les Anciens ont sacrifié toutes leurs ressources énergétiques afin de me renvoyer dans le passé, pour nous sauver ! C'était un acte désespéré, car ils ont mis ainsi des milliards de vie en péril ! _conclua Mo'nc.

Le silence, encore. Tous réfléchissaient à tout ce que cette jeune femme venue du futur leur avait raconté. Beauté et destruction, voilà à quoi se résumait leur avenir s'ils ne faisaient rien. Ils se devaient d'agir sachant ce qui les attendait. Mais, ils leur restaient à savoir comment ils devraient agir pour battre enfin cet ennemi.

_-Bien, après plus de deux heures de briefing et aux vues de tout ce qui vient d'être révélé, SG1 je mets vos missions d'exploration en stand-by pour le moment, je souhaiterai que vous vous concentriez sur un moyen de vaincre ce nouvel ennemi tant qu'il est encore plus ou moins vulnérable. Carter, voyez pour une nouvelle arme capable de faire face à celle de Thôt, Daniel et Teal'c recherchez des informations dans les bases de données des Anciens… Pendant ce temps, je vais rediriger les missions d'explorations des autres équipes SG, afin de se focaliser sur les Anciens et leurs nouveaux ennemis. Moa'ling, je compte sur vous pour aider SG1 ! Bien, briefing terminé, vous pouvez disposer…Allez tous vous reposer._ Dit–il alors qu'il se levait de son fauteille pour rejoindre son bureau. _Oh, Mao'ling, repassez demain nous discuteront de votre avenir sur Terre. _

Tous se levèrent quittant tour à tour la salle de briefing, sans un mot. Ils étaient bien trop préoccupés pour faire autre chose que s'enfermer dans leurs quartiers, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain était un autre jour. Ils avaient leur destin entre leurs mains, c'étaient désormais à eux d'écrire leur avenir…

Mo'nc était sortie soulagée de ce briefing, elle avait pu enfin exprimer sa douleur en racontant ce qui s'était passé. En avouant à ces quatre personnes qui étaient tout du moins à une époque, sa famille, elle avait fait taire sa douleur. De nouveau, elle avait un but dans l'existence dont la finalité ne semblait pas conduire inévitablement à la mort. Elle avait une nouvelle chance de tout reconstruire, de se faire une autre vie que celle de l'Elue, une chance de pouvoir vivre comme n'importe quelle enfant de son âge, avoir tout simplement une vie normale…

A suivre


End file.
